Vem var – Pojken som överlevde?
by smargden
Summary: Under hemsresan efter årskurs 4 får Harry tid att tänka. Det får honom att fundera på vilka möjligheter han kan ha, tankar blir handlingar med det börjar han agera utifrån sina egna möjligheter under bilförden med Vernon och Petunia.
1. Chapter 1

**Vem var – Pojken som överlevde?**

**By Smargden**

**

* * *

**

Editering 2009-03-09, 2009-05-07, 2009-08-15

**Kap 1 — Hemkomsten och resultatet.**

Allt hade gått åt skogen, Cedric hade mördats, Voldemort var tillbaks, för att inte tala om hur ministeriet bemötte efter katastrofen. Därtill Snape och hans sätt, hur en så urbota dålig lärare kunde få fortsätta arbeta på ett ställe som skulle vara så _bra_, övergick Harrys förstånd. Att Dumbledore höll på med manipuleringar på högsta nivå stod nu klart för Harry, och han började förstå allt var fel. Ministeriet hade ingen vilja att stå upp för verkligheten. '_Ingen av dem, är värd att jag bryr mig, men ändå. Nu när Voldemort var tillbaks finns det bara en möjlighet kvar att göra, att spela med öppna kort_', tänkte Harry där han satt bak i bilen på väg till Dursley's.

"Morbror Vernon, innan vi åker hem måste vi talas vid. Och nu är det viktigt, verkligen viktigt. Kan du svälja lite förtret och lyssna på mig för omväxlings skull, det kan rädda livet på dig, och resten av familjen — alltså på dig, moster Petunia och kusin Dudley."

"Vad vill du ha sagt, de där monstren hotade mig borta på stationen, så jag är inte på något humör att diskutera nu."

"Först och främst, jag vill komma bort från dem också, men vad värre är, den som mördade mina föräldrar liksom Petunias föräldrar och många fler — är tillbaks. Dumbledore lär ha gjort något med blodsmagi. — Okej, svälj förtretat om den saken, det är inget jag kan rå för, men Voldemort är tillbaks, och han försökte döda mig igen efter att han stal blod av mig för att återuppstå. Genom att han stal blod av mig betyder det att han nu inte har något hinder att anfalla oss på Privet Drive, det betyder att ni tre inte har minsta tillstymmelse till chans att överleva där nu. Om de inte har tömt mina resurser medan jag har varit på skolan så borde jag ha så att vi alla fyra kan ta en lång semester. Det är vad jag vill prata detaljer om."

"Var inte löjlig Po . . ."

"Vernon — om det är som Harry säger, då tror jag vi ska lyssna på honom — den här gången, lyssna på vad han säger i vart fall."

"Okej, vad hade du tänkt dig . . . pojk?"

"Först behöver jag se hur mycket pengar jag har kvar, efter det kan vi diskutera i termer om vad vi _kan_ göra. Jag behöver komma till Diagongränden, så om du kan köra Charing Cross Road, så ska jag se var du kan släppa av mig, så får jag ett par timmar på mig att kolla upp. Så kan vi talas vid efter det."

—

"Griphook, jag behöver se mitt finansiella läge, men Dumbledore har inte lämnat tillbaks min valvsnyckel efter att han har haft några av hans folk att sköta inköpen för skolåret. Jag behöver dessutom en del rörelsekapital för min familj tänkte åka på semester och om jag har pengar själv får jag följa med."

"Herr Potter, hur mycket brukar du ta ut var månad?"

"Var månad? - - - jag har bara fått ut lite i augusti för att köpa vad jag behöver till skolan. Dessutom har jag inte fått komma hit själv — Dumbledore säger att det är för farligt för mig att komma själv."

"Så de 1000 galleons var månad är inte du som hämtar då?"

"TUSEN — I MÅNADEN - - nej verkligen inte. Griphook – vem är det som tar ut det?"

"Låt oss gå in på mitt kontor, det är något som inte stämmer här."

—

"Griphook, förstod jag rätt när du sa att jag har fler än ett valv?"

"Ja, ditt bruksvalv, återfylls till 50 000 vid vart årsskifte. Med början augusti 1992 har 1000 galleons tagits ut ur ditt bruksvalv varje månad, till dags dato är det totalt 23000."

"300 fick jag att använda i augusti förra sommaren, och lika mycket året innan."

"Då är du bestulen på 22400 galleons."

"Vem?"

"Det kan vi inte veta då det har skett med din nyckel."

"Griphook, kan vi flytta över allt till ett annat valv, så nästa gång de försöker, så klipper ni fingrarna av dem. Men hur var det, hade jag fler valv, vad är det i det?"

"Har du inte fått veta det heller?"

"Nej, jag hade ingen aning om det förrän jag förstod det på det du sa förut."

"Okej — familjevalvet är för många saker. Möbler, tavlor, kläder, vapen, juveler, kort sagt saker som familjerna inte vill göra sig av med, men ändå inte vill ha hemma. Men, där finns också kontanta pengar i viss mån, men också ägarbevisen på aktier och fastigheter och sådana saker."

"Så jag har alltså mer än jag vet om?"

"Mycket mer herr Potter."

"Kunde du se om de har stulit ur familjevalvet också, och varför har ingen talat om att jag har fler valv?"

"Två frågor, den sista vet jag inte svaret på, den första däremot kan jag svara på. Familjevalvet kan de inte komma åt. Bara en _Potter av blod_ kan komma åt den. Vi goblins, alltså den som är avdelad att sköta om familjen Potters fond, tills du ska ta över den själv kan _administrera_ det, ingen annan kommer åt det."

"Så jag kan komma åt det då?"

"Ja, men — kontanter, har lite speciell hantering, det är därför många familjer ger sina familjemedlemamr ett bruksvalv, just för att de ska ha pengar att röra sig med. Men tänk så här, de familjer som har ett familjeöverhuvud, där har ingen annan tillgång till familjevalvet än familjeöverhuvudet, därför har de flesta ett bruksvalv, kalla det för _personligt valv_."

"Så jag kommer inte åt något i familjevalvet då?"

"Jo — allt utom kontanter, som du annars har i det personliga valvet, saldot är per dags dato 45000 galleons."

"Hur många pund får jag för var galleon?"

"Med enkel huvudräkning, för jämförelse går det fem pund på en galleon. Med växlingsavgiften har du i dagsläget åtta knutingar kvar av en galleon för på fem pund, för några år sedan fick du lägga upp en galleon, en sikel och åtta knutingar för att få fem pund."

"Voldemort kom tillbaks i kroppslig form för någon vecka sedan, jag måste försöka få mina släktingar att inse faran, och att flytta undan, och jag behöver också komma ifrån. Kan vi, som jag sa tidigare, flytta undan pengarna som finns i det valvet, och styra det där med återställningen till det nya valvet också. Jag behöver kunna ge morbror Vernon , säg 20'000 galleons men i pund, och kanske inte så att han ser hur mycket jag kan ge han, om han behöver mindre. Dessutom behöver jag lika mycket själv, men kanske hälften kvar i våra egna pengar."

"Bankkortet, det fungerar också i den omagiska världen, för din del alltså. Titta sedan i broschyren så ser du vilka butiker som kan ha speciella avdelningar. Där gäller även det bankkortet för vår valuta. Du kan också ta ut i uttagsautomater, både här i England, men faktiskt i så gott som hela världen. För din morbrors räkning, du sa 20 tusen, blir 100 tusen pund, vad sägs om bankcheckar om 5000 vardera — han måste alltså lösa ut dem i en omagisk bank förstås. Då kan du välja hur många han ska få."

"Det låter perfekt, jag har fortfarande lite tid på mig, kan jag få titta in i familjevalvet — och föresten, vem är det som administrerar familjevalvet, och vem har tillsatt honom?"

"Ja, jag kan ta ner dig och då skapar du dig tillträde, med det tar du själv över från Bronshandske, som utsågs av Dumbledore i november 1981 han är den som har hand om det nu."

"Dumbledore igen. Säg Griphook visst är ni _ärliga_ när vi talar klart mellan oss. Alltså ert jobb är att tjäna pengar, men inte ljuger ni väl på direkta frågor?"

"Nej herr Potter, . . . hmm . . . alla raser har _rötägg_, men bland oss är det en hederssak att vara ärlig. Som du sa, det är _tillåtet_ att försöka göra bra kontrakt för oss, som grupp, som företag och som enskilda. Men frågar du mig en sak, och jag skulle svara med en lögn, då är mitt liv inte mycket värt. Jag kan låta bli att svara, och i ekonomiska villkor kan jag slingra mig för att vi eller jag, ska få så bra ut av det som möjligt — förstår du vad jag säger?"

"Jag tror det Griphook, om du tvingas välja mellan att gå Albus Dumbledore till mötes, eller hålla _mina hemligheter_ ifall jag utser _dig_ till förvaltare av Potters kapitel. Vem skulle du då tillmötesgå, mig eller Dumbledore?"

"Den som jag har ett första ansvar gentemot. Just nu _ledsagar_ jag dig, jag arbetar för Gringotts bästa, och just nu har jag inga andra åtaganden. Skulle du däremot föra över ansvaret till mig, då kommer jag att trots att jag fortfarande försöker se till Gringotts intressen även att jobba för Potters intressen. Därmed har Dumbledore inget att hämta hos mig."

"Är det — hur ska jag formulera mig — Jo, är det rimligt att anta att den Albus Dumbledore utsåg, svarar upp till Dumbledores önskemål före mig — som det är nu?"

"Sannolikt ja."

"Griphook — vill du ta över och vara min administratör för mig? Detaljerna kan vi diskutera sedan."

"JA. Herr Potter, det kan jag tänka mig, med glädje faktiskt. Här är det, du ser den där röda plattan, var beredd på att det bränner till i handen när du lägger dit din handflata, men det är ett måste, första gången. Det är ett hundratal små nålar som slår ut, men det helar sig nästan direkt, alltså om det är så att du är rätt innehavare, annars måste jag hämta vår direktör, som är den enda som då kan hämta ut dig."

—

Några minuter senare strosade Harry omkring i valvet, några saker väckte hans direkta uppmärksamhet, på en bänk fanns en bok och ett brev. Brevet var adresserat till honom, han satte det i sin ficka för senare läsning.

Han bläddrade lite i boken och så ryste han — han såg sitt eget namn. Han såg sina föräldrars namn, och deras föräldrars namn. Med det märkta han också att det inte stod något datum för hans föräldrars död. Det borde ha stått oktober 31 1981, eller 1981-10-31, men inte. Däremot fanns en Ellenor Braun född 1983-03-15— och en Sara Braun född 1985-04-15—. Hans föräldrars namn var överstrukna och nya namn fanns för dem. Budd Braun och Kamilla Braun skulle alltså vara hans far och mor. Han hade en familj, nu gällde det att hitta dem.

"Griphook, Kan du se om det finns utmatningar till andra valv, som det är till mitt, från detta valv."

—

"Nej, däremot överfördes 300 miljoner till ett konto för Braun i Salem USA i september 1981."

"Tack Griphook."

"Är något på tok?"

"Ja — jag är bestulen på mer än de där pengarna i det personliga valvet, jag är bestulen på en familj, min familj. Enligt den här boken lever mina föräldrar. Och jag har två systrar. Ursäkta om jag är något upprörd."

"Jag förstår det herr Potter."

"Griphook, visst kan du väl använda namnet _Harry_ när du talar till mig?"

"Tack Harry, det kan jag. Du nämnde om din tidsplan, av den tiden har du nu femtio minuter kvar. Är det något du vill ha härifrån, så är det ditt att ta med. Allt utom pengar, i dagsläget."

"Trollspön, visst kan jag väl ta med det? Om jag använde någon av dem istället för mitt eget, tror du ministeriet kan se det?"

"Nej, det tror jag inte de kan. Däremot, ska du veta att du inte har rätten att skaffa fler än ett trollspö."

"Alltså _skaffa_, men om jag _bär_ ett av familjens trollspön, då har jag inte skaffat extra — eller hur?"

"Sett på det ur den synvinkeln bör du kunna vinkla dig ur det. Såvida ingen ser dig använda det, ja."

"Gott. Det där . . . den där kofferten, är det en sån där med många fack?"

"Ja."

Genast blev Harry intresserad och tittade på bruksanvisningen som låg ovanpå.

—

Med tjugo minuter till godo, lämnade Harry Gringotts nu med en helt annan inställning än han hade innan han gick dit. Griphook hade alla dokument för att ta över administrationen av Potters finanser. Men skulle vänta en månad, eller tills den som avsåg ta ut pengar kom nästa gång.

Han hade ett antal bankväxlar om 5000 pund, de skulle balanseras från hans nya valv först när de löstes in, men de hade också en kort giltighetstid, bara en månad. Han kunde bränna pappren utan att förlora något alls. Och efter en månad skulle de inte längre ha något värde.

Han hade också ett plastkort som han kunde använda vid köp, eller ta ut belopp i uttagsautomater. Men dessutom hade han kofferten krympt. I den fanns gott om böcker som han hade lagt ner, det var kursböcker för hela Hogwarts utbud, böcker för aurorutbildning, animagusförvandling, besvärjelser för hus och egendomsskydd. En hel del om hushållsmagi, och det han i övrigt bara tog med utan att titta närmare på.

Två trollspön av de åtta han såg svarade på hans kommandon, så dem hade han med, ett av dem hade han ersatt sitt ordinarie med.

—

"Hur gick det pojk?"

"Det gick bättre än väntat morbror Vernon, men det finns ett problem. Någon stjäl från mig, vi har satt en fälla så att nästa gång de försöker så blir de fast. Har ni diskuterat vad ni vill göra för att komma ifrån så jag får veta vad jag måste skaffa fram, men det finns mindre där än det borde. Hedwig kan flyga till banken och komma tillbaks med bankväxlar som kan bli pund. Men jag måste veta hur mycket som behövs, och jag hoppas att vi kan hitta en lösning som fungerar nu."

"Hur stor risk är det att någon hittar oss där vi finns nu?"

"Oj, inom en vecka, knappast mer än säg tjugofem procent, på en månad, mer än femtio. Fram till första september, vill jag inte ens tänka på.

"Om vi försvinner åt vårt håll, vad tänker du göra då?"

"Uppriktigt sagt, jag har ingen aning om vad jag ska ta mig till just nu. Men jag tänker inte stanna kvar och vänta ut dem, en vecka högst, sen tänker jag vara så långt bort jag kan."

"Hur mycket kan du få fram?"

"Jag hade hoppats på fyrti tusen, åtminstone. Men de har stulit tjugofyra tusen, och innan de har haffat tjuven i fällan vet vi inte vem som har stulit. Men femton tusen borde jag kunna avvara, då har jag tre tusen själv."

"Har du så mycket pengar?"

"Som jag sa jag borde ha haft närmare fyrtio, banken ska se om de kan kräva tillbaks det som är stulet, men jag tänker inte sitta här och vänta ut det. Ni bör också komma härifrån så fort som möjligt."

"Hur kan jag få de pengarna?" Undrade Vernon och Harry märkte snikenheten i hans röst.

"Jag kan skriva en begäran om att få bankväxlarna, Hedwig kan ha dem hos oss tidigast i morgon kväll."

"Arton tusen?"

"Bankväxlarna är på fem tusen pund styck, jag har bara så det räcker till tre, resten måste jag få i små valörer efter hand. Tömmer jag kontot helt, så vet Dumbledore det direkt. DET — vill vi inte."

"Okej, i morgon då?"

"Ja, har ni funderat på hur ni tänker göra?"

"Det ordnar vi bry dig inte, skaffa bra fram pengarna. När tänker du själv försvinna och vart?"

"Som jag sa, jag behöver ett par dagar på mig att fundera. Så ska jag titta på vad jag verkligen behöver ha med mig. Flyg är uteslutet, för mig, jag har varken pass eller tillräckligt med pengar för det, ni har fem tusen var, men jag har bara tre, faktiskt inte ens det, två och ett halvt är mer relevant. Om jag inte ska trigga nollnivån. Men även det stora uttaget kan få några att reagera. Har Dudley fått en moped ännu?"

"Ja, men vad skulle det ha för betydelse."

"För femton tusen, kunde jag ha köpt en moped och haft något att åka på. Så, kanske kan jag ta över den, eftersom ni flyger härifrån."

"Kommer inte på fråga, att du rör hans grejer."

"Jag förstår." '_Det ante mig — de tänker bli kvar. Men vad bryr jag mig.'_

—

Temperaturen sjönk dramatiskt, Harry visste att det betydde dementorer, och de var nära.

"VERNON – PETUNIA, det som är nu, är farligt, säger jag att ni ska låsa in er på toa – så gör det för helsike. Dudley är där ute någonstans, förhoppningsvis är han så långt ifrån att han är någon annan stans. Men det finns andra i närheten. Jag ska se vad jag kan gö . . . "

Skriket utanför som slutade talade om för Harry att minst en hade blivit kysst, men skriket var inte från Dudley, utan en från äldre man, men skrämmande nära.

Med sitt ordinarie trollspö klev Harry ut på verandan, och såg två dementorer helt nära kanten av häcken som omslöt deras tomt. Där fanns också en mörkhyad man ihopsjunken på marken.

Patronusbesvärjelsen kunde bara mota bort dem. I ett hastigt infall koncentrerade Harry sig på samma energi som gav kraft till den vanliga patronusbesvärjelsen men istället skulle energin formas till ett spjut av energi som skulle iväg mot dementorns kroppsparti. Bära eller brista. "_Expekto lancius — Expekto lancius."_ De vrål som följde de två besvärjelserna var hjärtskärande.

Harry följde snabbt upp med "_Expekto Patronus_" Hans hjorthanne kom fram och nosade försynt på de två högarna med svart tyg i någon form av kletig massa, varpå den bugade sig lätt för Harry och löstes upp.

"Vad var det?" Frågade en mycket skakad Vernon Dursley.

"De kallas dementorer, och det går bara att mota bort dem, inte skada eller döda dem. Men de får nog skriva om det nu, för där finns resterna av dem."

"Vad hände med dem?"

"Jag vet inte, men det är annat som är allvarligare, en man som tydligen skulle vara här för vår säkerhet drabbades av dem. Kanske är han död, kanske är han nu bara ett tomt skal, jag . . ."

"HARRY?"

"Ah – Tonks, bra att du kom. Jag tror Shacklebolt inte mår så bra, jag tror det var han som drabbades av dem, jag hörde ett skri som dog av. Jag tror de hann kyssa honom."

"Var är de?"

"Två högar där borta bredvid honom." Sa Harry och pekade.

"Högar?"

"Deras kåpor och det som är kvar av dem."

Tonks tittade på Harry, på Shacklebolt och på högarna. Harry gick in i köket och tog fram en kopp, i den hällde han en matsked cacaopulver, lika mycket druvsocker och en skvätt grädde. Så rörde han om tills det blev en smet, som han sedan började äta. Choklad var en av de få saker som hjälpte mot efterkänslan från dementorer.

Samtidigt som han åt av det gick han upp på sitt rum, han anade vad det skulle bli, han hade förberett det, men utan att veta när, nu skulle det bli _skådespel_. Han hade ett par saker att göra nu. Allt var klart för hans avfärd, Den nya kofferten innehöll allt han skulle ha med sig. Han hade först tänkt lämna det mesta av de äldre sakerna, men så kom han på att kan skulle ha med absolut ALLT. Att han sedan kunde bränna det han inte ville ha kvar var en helt annan sak.

"Hedwig, nu är det dags, flyg ut på jakt några dagar. Håll dig säkerhet från alla andra, om några dagar kanske jag har ordnat något, sök mig då, när du tror det är lämpligt."

Så gick Harry ner tillbaks till Tonks, hon var inte längre ensam. När Harry kom stannade han vid verandadörren. Tonks höll om Shacklebolt, som hade svårt att tala sammanhängande. Men han talade, det gav Harry ett hopp att han hade klarat sig. Samtidigt kom en uggla inflygande, Harry anade vad det skulle betyda. Magi, trots åldersrestriktionerna.

Han gick han direkt till grillen, öppnade gaskranen tryckte på startknappen för att gnistorna skulle tända gasen. Han höll kvar en stund för att elden skulle värma säkerhetsnippeln.

Ugglan landade på Harrys axel och höll fram brevet.

-

_Bäste Herr Potter_

_Enligt vår övervakningsutrustning synes du ha utfört magi i omagiskt område, kl 19:14 denna kväll, inför ögonen på omagisk personal._

_Det är ett allvarligt brott mot lagen om sekretess av magi gentemot omagiska personer._

_Detta har medfört att du avstängts från fortsatt utbildning vid Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar och ditt trollspö förverkas och skall förstöras._

_Du har redan förut erhållit varningar och enligt sektion I 3 av ICoWSS kallas du till rättegång tisdagen den 18e juli kl 09:00, Plats, Magiministeriet._

_Med förhoppning att du mottager detta vid god hälsa_

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Ministeriets avdelning för oseriös magianvändning_

—

Han lade det trollspö han hade i handen på grillen. Nu hade han ungefär en minut innan det skulle bli fyrverkeri där. Trä indränkt med lite oxidationsmedel skulle göra att det brann fort. Lite magnesiumpulver skulle ge lite extra effekt.

"Vad gör du Pojk?" Hörde han en av aurorerna säga.

"Jag fick just ett brev från ministeriet. Vernon och Petuni de känner till om vår magivärld. Alltså är sektion I 3 av ICoWSS, inte applicerbar. Dessutom kanske er man kan bedyra att det var självförsvar. Men det jag gör, är att jag just lade mitt trollspö på grillen. Ska det förstöras, så föredrar jag att göra det sjä…." I just den vevan kom ett stort gnistregn från Grillen. "Alltså, ska den förstöras, vill jag se att den verkligen förstörs och ska den förstöras vill jag göra det själv. Den är visst förstörd nu. Här, ta det här brevet tillbaks till ministeriet. Jag har just blivit fockad från Hogwarts av dem. Ni såg just trollspöt försvinna. Vad som händer sen får vi se."

"Potter – va faan gör du, bränner du upp . . . . FAAAN Potter. Vad tänkr du på? Föresten Tonks säger att du påstår att det var dementorer här, och att det där är resterna av dem. Det går inte att döda dem."

"Okej, då lever de då, men i någon annan form. Du ser själv vad ert ministerium har bestämt — mitt trollspö skulle förstöras, du såg själv vad som hände med det. Det står att jag inte längre är elev vid Hogwarts."

"Hur tog du hand om dementorerna?"

"En jag sände en besvärjelse mot dem vardera, sen följde jag upp med en patronus för säkerhets skull. Men den sa att det var slut med dem. Vill du veta mer kan du höra med hon Hopkrik, hon har det säkert dokument på vad jag gjorde. Hur är det med honom?"

"Bättre än väntat, för en som har blivit kysst av en dementor."

"Kysst? Jag var rädd för det."

"Det verkar som att hans inre återvände till honom genom att dementorn dog så snabbt i samband med det."

"Tonks, jag går in och lägger mig, dementorer har en dålig inverkan på mig."

"Okej, vi fixar det här, vi hör av oss i morgon."

—

*_Följande eftermiddag på St. Mungos_ *

"Kingsley, det här är ett litet förhör, litet men officiellt. Vad gjorde du vid Potters hus i går kväll?"

"Albus Dumbledore har bett några av oss att hålla ett öga på Potter."

"Ett öga på honom —?— vad är han misstänkt för – utöver det där med Cedric Diggory?"

"Jag vet inte, men vi är några som alternerar och om Potter lämnar huset ska vi följa efter honom. Naturligtvis ska vi inte synas."

"Bevakar honom som om han är _fånge_?"

"Nej, inte riktigt så, Dumbledore tror att det finns anhängare till Han-som-inte–får-nämnas som vill komma åt Potter."

"Och du blev kysst av en av dementorerna. Och räddas till livet av en som inte har fyllt femton. Du, en erfaren auror, klarar inte av två dementorer, en fjortonåring _dödar_ två dementorer och det ger dig livet tillbaks. Vad ska vi tro om en som gör det?"

"Dördar – dementorer — Potter?"

"Japp, ingen av oss trodde det heller, men det är bekräftat. Det vi kunnat se av dina minnen från kvällen, i minnessollet, bekräftar att du blev kysst av en av dementorerna. Och återfick det de sög ur dig, bara ögonblicket senare."

"Hur?"

"Vi vet inte. Mafalda kan inte hitta vad han använde, bara _okänt_ och _okännt_ och patronusbesvärjelsen."

"Vad säger Potter själv?"

"Inget, eller rättare sagt, vi kan inte längre hitta honom. Han skulle gå upp och vila efter att vi tog över i går kväll. Det finns inte ett spår efter honom. Inte ens ett enda hårstrå gick att hitta i hans rum. Sängmadrass, lakan filt ALLT, var borta. Petunia sa att till och med tvättkorgen var länsad på hans saker. Han är spårlöst borta."

"Varför?"

"Det är fullt klart att någon sände två dementorer efter honom, du är vittne till det. Vidare är det fullt klart att det var absolut självförsvar, och försvar av andra. Ändå kom det ett brev från _oss_, alltså från ministeriet. Det sa att han var skild från Hogwarts och att hans trollspö skulle brytas, och att han skulle in på rättegång."

"Det kan väl inte vara så svårt att fixa det."

"Han brände sitt trollspö, han muttrade något om _rättvisa så pyttsan heller, inte hos dem_. Efter det är han totalt borta. Vi har provat sända postugglor till honom. De vänder tillbaks efter mindre än fem meter."

"Vilka vet om det?"

"Tillräckligt många vid det här laget. Vi förhörde Vernon, och Petunia Dursley. Det verkar som att Potter har uppmuntrat dem att lämna trakten och England. Han lämnade över tre postväxlar på fem tusen pund vardera. Vi tog in dem som _bevis_, nu finns de inte längre. Det verkar som att de gick upp i atomer, så snart de lämnade det huset."

"Var de fejkade?"

"Nej, de var absolut genuina Gringotts för vanliga pund i vanlig bank."

"Varför skulle han ha gjort så, låta pengarna bara försvinna?"

"Kanske var hans pengar inte mer än _reserverade_ för postväxlarna. När det pappret försvann, så har han pengarna kvar. Jag tror han lurade Dursleys."

"När hade de fått dem?"

"På kvällen dagen innan, Vernon hade inte fått tid att ta dem till banken för att växla in dem."

"Så nu har vi en skuld på femton tusen till Vernon."

"I princip ja. Men Potter saknas, var kan han finnas?"

—

* _Hogwarts_ *

"Minerva, vad kan ha hänt med Potter?"

"Det är omöjligt att säga, så snart jag hörde om incidenten i går kväll tog jag mig dit, först kunde jag se att det var fullt med aurorer där så jag höll mig på avstånd, men inte längre bort än att jag kunde se. Och från trädet hade jag som katt inga svårigheter att se. Potter åt något ur en kopp, jag tror det var en cacaoröra. Aurorerna var något uppspelta, Potter hade tydligen _dödat_ två dementorer, en av dem hade för övrigt kysst Kingsley.

"Nå Ministeriet sände en uggla, Potter blev upprörd, han tände deras gasdrivna grill och lade sitt trollspö direkt på den brinnande lågan, bara någon minut efter det gnistrade det ordentligt av den. Och bara askan var kvar, när Moody frågade vad han gjorde satte Potter ministeriets brev i handen på honom och sa att _skulle hans trollspö förstöras skulle han göra det själv_ och något i stil med att _nu är det fixat_. Sen hörde han med Tonks, det var tydligen hon som var där först, om han fick gå upp och vila. Det är det sista någon såg av honom. Vad kan han ha gjort?"

"Något mycket allvarligt, se här. Elevlistan för Hogwarts, hans namn är överstruket. Inte så att det står att han har slutat, titta här på Diggory, där står det ett dödsdatum. Potters namn är bara struket. VA?? - - - - det är bara hälften så stark skrift nu som för någon timme sedan. Vet du Minerva – texten fejdar bort. Harry Potter finns inte mer."

"Albus, jag . . . jag minns att vi har . . . eller har haft en elev med det namnet, men jag kan inte sätta ett ansikte på det namnet. Vad är det som händer?"

—

*_Kråkboet_*

"RON - - " Ropade Ginny.

"Ja Ginny, vad är det?"

"Jag håller på att bli tokig, jag skulle skriva ett brev, titta här."

-

_Bästa * * * * *_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-

"Ser du, inget namn finns kvar, jag skrev det här innan vi gick ner till lunch, och skulle fortsätta nu. Inte ens texten är kvar, vad värre är — jag vet att jag . . . att jag . . . okej då. Jag vet att jag gilla han, men jag kommer inte ihåg vem - - kan du förstå det Ron. Tala om för mig vem jag skulle kunna tänka mig att skriva till."

"Dan, Colin, Neville, fan om du skriver till Malfoy."

"Ingen av dem. Nej, en som måste ha stått både dig och mig nära. Hermiones och din vän skulle jag kunna tänka mig."

"GINNY - - - VEM, när du säger det så minns jag att Hermi och jag alltid var tillsammans med någon, men jag kommer inte ihåg vem, eller hur han ens ser ut. Ginny – vad händer med oss?"

Ginny ruskade på huvudet, och suckade. "Jag tror inte det är oss Ron. Jag tror . . . Ahh – jag hade det på tungan, men det for igen. Nej Ron jag tror att det är något annat som händer."

"Vi får höra med far när han kommer hem."

—

* _Harry kvällen innan_ *

Harry gick upp på rummet och lät blicken spela över väggar och golv. Hemliga facket var tömt, till och med tandborsten och hans tandkräm var medtaget. Han hade till och med jobbat med sitt _nya_ trollspö och gjort _accio hårstrån_. För att få bort alla resterna. Skrubben under trappan hade inte heller minste lilla rest av honom. Allt var packat, inklusive sängmadrass och sänglinne, kudde och filt likaså. Inget han hade haft närmare kontakt med skulle vara kvar.

Så ställde han fram sin koffert, öppnade till sin lägenhet. Och med ett dämpat kommando sa han, "Dobby".

"Master Harry, är det dags nu?"

"Ja Dobby, jag går in i lägenheten i kofferten, och stänger. Så tar du dem med till _det nya stället_."

"Bra master Harry, Dobby och Winky är glada att äntligen få hjälp till."

Dobby tog kofferten och ögonblicket efter vad de borta från Privet drive. Och borta för alla.

"Grophook, nu har det startat." Sa Harry.

"Gott, kom med här."

—

* _Tre timmar senare. Fortfarane på Gringotts_. *

"Drick det här Lord Potter, efter det är du inte längre vare sig Harry eller Potter. Valven är ordande, de kommer att känna igen dig ändå. Ditt nya namn är Wiljam Cody, efter det fångar du upp det här minnet, du har använt minnessoll, eller hur?" Harry nickade."Skillnaden är att, detta är inte ditt eget minne, men det är ett komprimerat minne av Wiljam Cody. Du kommer att behöva vila medan minnet fäster upp sig i alla platser det behöver, medan minnet identifierar sig med dig behöver du vila, efter det identifierar du dig själv just som Wiljam Cody. Medan du sover gör vi den där glömskebesvärjelsen med dig själv som hemlighållare. Med det kommer alla spår av Harry Potter att försvinna, för alla utom dig."

—

"Go morgon Wiljam, sovit gott?"

"Ja, bättre än vanligt faktiskt."

"Bra, du vet vem _Pojken som överlevde_ var eller hur?"

"Han – Ja, jo jag vet vem han är och var. Men det är inte meningen att jag ska säga det, eller hur?"

"Nej, när du har sagt det högt tre gånger kommer besvärjelsen att vittra upp och alla minnen kommer tillbaks. Ska du inviga någon i hemligheten måste du skriva ner det och visa den som du vill inviga i det, förstör sedan pappret. Jag, ceremonimästaren och Ragok, han är ledaren för Gringotts London, är de enda här som vet din hemlighet, men med oss är din hemlighet säker, vi kan inte heller tala om för andra. Ragok och jag behöver veta det för att du fortfarande ska kunna komma åt valven som ägs av _Potter_. Problemet är bara att de som stal av dig, har glömt vem de stjäl från. Och kommer de så kan inte heller vi säga från vem de stal."

"Inte ens att de stal från _Han som överlevde_?"

"Jo, det kan vi förstås använda. Det gör vi, ifall de kommer igen vill säga. Nästa fråga, vi har lagt upp några alternativ för dig. Men är du kvar i din ålder, kommer du att ha problem med de vuxna. Du behöver ha tre till fyra år av träning, eller att du helt enkelt vilar upp dig i tre år i alla fall. Vad vill du göra?"

"Jag kommer säkert att behöva ha utbildning, och bygga upp mig en del."

"Gott, du kommer att använda vår tidvändare, du gör ett år i Kobe Japan, ett år i Salem USA, ett år i Wellington Nya Zeeland och avslutar med ett år i La Paz Bolivia. Det sista året kommer du att vara på nästan fyra tusen meters höjd hela tiden. I början kommer du att bli andfådd för det minsta lilla, men när du sedan kommer tillbaks, hit i morgon, då är du uthållig som få och utbildad. Dina vänner Dobby och Winky har allt klart för sig. Du har tillräckligt med pengar med dig, och det första som ska hända är att du öppnar ett konto för Wiljam Cody med det mesta av dina pengar, efter det kan du göra transaktionerna som vanligt. Jo, vad tror du kommer att hända när de där bankväxlarna blir till damm i Vernons hand när han lämnar huset?"

"Inte vårt bekymmer. Han tänkte aldrig fara någonstans, han ville bara få av mig så mycket som möjligt, jag var orolig att han skulle ha haft dem med sig till jobbet idag, nu kanske han förstår att det verkligen finns en fara där. Men han försökte lura mig, och blev lurad själv istället. Hade han verkligen velat komma undan, då hade det varit en annan sak, men inte nu längre."

"Gott, lycka till och för mig, ses vi i morgon, för dig så ses vi om fyra år. Ha en trevlig resa Herr Cody."

"Tack Griphook, hälsa de övriga och tacka dem.

—

"Välkommen tillbaks herr Cody, fyra år går fort, om man inte upplever dem. Hur har utbildningen blivit?"

"Tack Griphook, det har verkligen varit fyra givande år."

"Fint svärd, tvåhands samurai?"

"_Black Dragon Katana_. 28,5 – 11. Alltså tjugoåtta och en halv tums klinga med elva tums grepp. Jag började med ett _Akuma Katana_ en å en halv tum kortare. Sen blev det ett svårt val mellan den här, en _Phoenix Katana_ och en _Bamboo Katana_. Men jag fastnade för den här, så nu är den min följeslagare."

"Ett gott val min vän, några fler _trevligheter_?"

"De här är trevliga, _Shuriken_ ett mellanting av kastpilar och kastknivar. Vart set är ett halvt dussin. Och med den magiska varianten har jag tillgång till ett och ett halvt dussin utan att fylla på. Sen har jag en här, _Dragonfly Wakizashi_ en aning kortare än Katanan, men den här är av legering av guld, titan och mitril. Det svärdet är trots att det är ett utomordentligt vapen i strid, så har jag det på en hedersplats, det är en gåva som jag värdesätter speciellt."

"Jag förstår att din japanske mästare blev nöjd med dig."

"Jag är bjuden tillbaks, och kanske återvänder jag, för att stanna där en tid."

"Hur gick det i Salem?"

"Jo tack, jag lärde känna en _Elenor Braun_. Jag träffade även henens föräldrar en kort stund i samband med julledigheten."

"Men du gav inte dig själv till känna?"

"Nej, de övergav mig. Men jag kom på att jag kunde skriva brev till mig själv, från de senare åren. På så sätt kunde jag komma på vad jag skulle lägga särskilt märke till, och försöka lära mig det jag märkte att jag hade användning för. Det kunde ha blivit en paradox, men genom att vara försiktig med hur jag utformade vart brev klarade jag mig."

"Så du känner inte för att besöka familjen Braun i Salem då?"

"Uppriktigt sagt — nej. Ett tag tänkte jag presentera mig för dem, men nej, de lämnade mig. Övergav mig, tog en massa pengar och strök ett streck över sig själva. Så jag blev föräldralös då."

"Vi tror det gick till så att de lät förvandlade råttor finnas kvar i deras skepnader."

"Men jag överlevde ändå? Hur?"

"Profetian, den kräver två möten. Även vi har profetior min vän. Jag tror att dina föräldrar blev _övertalade_ att lämna dig."

"Spelar ingen roll nu, jag behövde dem en tid, men då de inte fanns när jag behövde dem, så behöver jag inte dem nu. Men vad sa du profetia?"

"Ja, det är en gammal sak, men i princip går en ut på att det vita molnet mulnar, och från en skir källa skall kraften stiga upp och förgöra de båda molnen för att solen åter ska kunna lysa. Sen har ni någon profetia som Dumbledore var mottagare av. Den som talar om _två_ möten er emellan. Den gav honom idén att INGET skulle kunna döda dig, en första gång. Alltså skulle makarna Potter dö i onödan, om de blev kvar."

"Hur många vet om att de finns i livet, utöver vi två?"

"De förstås, och de som gjorde upp planen. Albus Dumbledore med några ytterligare."

"Vad sa du förestan – mötas två gånger. Kan jag inte komma undan Voldemort?"

"Nej, han kommer att söka dig, men inte söka . . . hmm jag kan inte säga namnet, nej, han kommer att söka _Pojken som överlevde_. Men du kan också söka honom, och förgöra honom, du har resurserna nu, och uthålligheten. Han har haft kroppslig form bara någon vecka, sök honom nu, innan han växer sig stark. Det kanske inte blir slutligt ändå, men det ger dig lite mer tid."

— EOC —


	2. Chapter 2

**Vem var – Pojken som överlevde?**

**By Smargden**

* * *

**Kap 2 **

* _Läckande Kitteln tisdagen den 9 maj 1995_ *

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag kom nyss från USA, nej, inte med någon av ministeriets flyttnycklar. Jag lånade lite utrymme på en mugglarfarkost, en fraktbåt. Så jag vill vara lite diskret med vad jag gör en tid. Men jag behöver ett ställe att bo, tills jag har ordnat med eget ställe. Visst hyr du ut rum här?"

"Japp, två gallon per natt, fem för tre, tio för en vecka eller femtio för en månad, allt räknat på betalning i förskott."

"Och då ingår tre måltider om dagen."

"Nej. En sikel för frukost eller fem för en middag, för gäster. Frukost från klockan 7 till 9 på morgonen, middag från kl 4 till 7 på aftonen. Servering på rummet, 3 sikler extra. Måltider utanför de tiderna 1 galleon jämnt."

"Okej, jag bokar för en månad, med frukost, men jag kanske inte kommer att nyttja alla frukostar, och kan jag tänka mig att boka lokaltidningen, så jag har den var morgon, och om jag inte är här då, så får jag den när jag kommer tillbaks."

"Tidningen, 5 knuts för prenumaranter, men 10 knuts för lösnummer. Kortaste prenumeration är tre månader. Lösnummer eller prenumeration?"

"Du säljer lösnummer va?"

"Ja."

"Se till att jag har tidningen för var dag."

"Okej – Sir. Vilket namn får jag boka in er under?"

"Cody, Wiljam Cody."

"Tack Sir, det blir 52-6-10."

"Här är 53 Galleons, då har jag betalt för två middagar, tar den första i kväll."

—

Efter att ha installerat sig började Harry/Wiljam organisera sin tillvaro. Just nu hade han sex veckor att förbereda det som skulle hända. Han skulle inte ha någon tid att byta ut Cedric ändå var han tvungen att fixa det på något sätt. Men det fick bli ett senare problem.

Först gällde det att platsen där Tom Marlo Riddle's fader bodde. För bara där borde han finnas begravd – _Ben av sin fader_ fanns fortfarande i hans minne, trots att det hade gått fyra år sedan det som händer om sex veckor hände.

De första försöken gav inga resultat, alltså borde han söka bland de omagiska arkiven. Tom var född 1926, och på Hogwarts från 1938. Kunde han ha dödat sin far innan dess? Tom borde ha varit minst sju år, innan det kan ha varit aktuellt med det mordet. Alltså det gällde att söka efter en Riddle som omkommit alternativt dödats efter 1933.

Efter det gick det att hitta _Little Hangelton_. När han kom dit gick det också att hitta platsen _Harry_ hade kommit till, och nu skulle han ha lite tid på sig att fixa saker, men han var också tvungen att arbeta dolt. Därför var han tvungen att vara beslöjad hela tiden.

Att ta bort benen skulle skapa en paradox, men inget hindrade honom att impregnera dem med ett antal olika gifter. Men det fick inte märkas direkt. Nästa sak skulle vara övervakningsutrustning. Videokameror som spelade in på band, och andra kameror. Han visste ganska exakt när de behövde startas, så det kunde ordnas.

—

Han hade löst det mesta, han hade också sett att det förbereddes saker där, så han var glad att han hade hunnit lösa sina förberedelser. Dessutom upptäckte han att det stora övergivna huset var basen för ett par personer. Dock vågade han inte ta sig närmare för att undersöka bättre. Han kom just på att ormen Nagani, spelar roll. Och ormar hade en underlig förmåga att känna lukten av saker, det visste han sedan tidigare.

Hans animagusform, passade honom lämpligt. En örn högt upp i luften gav varken lukt eller märktes på annat sätt. Det var under tiden i Wellington, som han hade lyckats transfrormera sig första gången. Örnen var en naturlig flygare, och det kändes naturligt för honom att hänga uppe i luften på uppåtvindarna.

Det märkliga var att han hade utvecklat ännu en form under tiden i La Paz. En mycket udda form, som egentligen var två olika former kombinerat eller var för sig. En orm, en stormfenix, eller de två kombinerat. Ormformens möjligheter hade givit honom ännu en fördel.

De flesta trodde att det betydde _död_ för någon som såg in i basiliskens ögon, det var helt fel, det var att se in i dess själ, som kunde skapa det. Med _mens – legens_ vilket översatt från latinet betydde _medvetande-läsning_. En besvärjelse som gjorde det möjligt för någon att ta sig in i den andres medvetande, kunde där stoppa all kroppsverksamhet, vilket orsakade dirkt död. Det var hemligheten bakom basiliskens dödande blick. Nu kunde Wiljam döda med en mental offensiv attack lika lätt som göra det defensivt, mot en som använde mental attack mot honom. Likaså kunde han döda i sin ormform, trots att det var mer likt en spottkobra än en basilisk.

Stormfenixen gav honom både skugg och molntransferering. Flög han in i ett moln kunde han komma ut ur ett annat. Vatten var elementet, moln bestod av små droppar vatten, I princip skulle han kunna dyka ner i närmaste vatten, för att komma ut var han ville, bara det fanns vatten, eller moln där.

Dessutom kunde han framkalla åska och storm. Det var när han tänkte igenom alla sina möjligheter som han insåg hur han kunde rädda Cedric. Det skulle smärta en aning, men det fanns ingen annan möjlighet. Tre av de sex veckorna var till ända, han var nu klar med allt han kunde förbereda sig med. Han var tvungen göra det, det fanns bara den möjligheten. Så han satte igång.

—

* _Sett ur Cedric Diggory's synvinkel_ *

En skoluggla landade framför honom, och höll fram foten för att lämna sitt brev. På Framsidan läste han.

_Cedric Diggory. Öppna detta privat._

Han övervägde att öppna det direkt, men höll sig från att bryta det sigill som imponerade på honom. Efter att han hade styrt undan några sysslor, så satte han sig ner en bit från sjön. Så bröt han sigillet, och läste nästa kuvert.

_Ge nu en ed på att endera följa anvisningarna helt, eller så skippar vi det. Dessutom, i eden ska du innefatta — total tystnad om vad förslaget innebär. Du har fem minuter på dig att fundera. Om du inte har gett eden, eller bryter nästa sigill utan ed, upplöses brevet och du har ingen möjlighet att åter göra det läsligt. — Lycka till. Tiden började när du bröt förra sigillet._

_4:23_

_4:22_

_4:21_

-

Cedricc såg siffrorna som räknade ner tiden.

-

_1:23_

_1:22_

"_Jag Cedric Diggory, lovar med min magi och mitt liv att jag inte ska nämna om detta till någon. Vare sig jag följer anvisningarna eller inte. Men jag vill veta vilka anvisningar jag ska följa, innan jag lovar att följa något alls._"

_0:45_

Nedräkningen hade stannat, Han tänkte inte lova följa något utan att veta vad. Att hålla tyst om det var en sak, men att följa något var inte hans sätt. Nedräkningen hade upphört, det kunde bara betyda att eden var godtagen. Han bröt nästa sigill. — Och läste.

-

_Cedric Diggory._

_När du läser detta har du lovat att inte berätta innehållet. Stå fast vid det. _

_Om tre veckor kommer du att dö. Ja, det går inte att undvika. Men följderna av det kan mildras. Lyfter du blicken kan du se en fågel högt i luften, det är en stormfenix. Kallas svart fenix, eller bland vissa kulturer dödsfenix._

_Du erbjuds att skapa ett band med den fågeln. Du måste börja med det direkt, för att bandet ska hinna växa sig så starkt att du kan stanna i skuggorna utanför dödsriket, den tid som behövs för att saker som har hänt ska få inträffa. Först därefter kan du kallas tillbaks._

_Att binda sig med en dödsfenix är inget man gör i hastigt mod, och att bryta bandet är än svårare, men båda de två sakerna måste göras för att du ska kunna räddas från döden._

_Fullföljer du detta får du naturligtvis inte berätta för någon, avstår du så kan du naturligtvis hinna skriva avskedsbrev till dina kära. Dina tankar kanske roterar omkring tanken ifall du blir __**levande död**__ som vampyrer. Nej, det blir du inte. Men det tar ett par livsår av de möjliga du annars skulle ha. Istället för att dö vad 160, kan du dö vid 158, om det nu skulle vara din naturliga livstid. Men tyvärr är den blott tre veckor ytterligare._

_Det svåraste du har att göra oavsett vilket beslut du tar, är att inte på något sätt avslöja att du vet framtiden, genom detta brev. Tänk på att avslöjar du innehållet i detta brevet — dör du. Kanske tidigare, eller på den tid jag redan känner till som ditt dödstillfälle._

_Bästa lyckönskningar _

_Wiljam_

_-_

_PS._

_Accepterar du, så gå mot Hogwarts grindar, medan du med ditt trollspö gör ljus, då ser fågeln det och vet vad den ska göra._

_Lycka till — du behöver det._

—

Att läsa att han skulle dö, och han förstod att det skulle hända under tredje uppgiften. Han följde brevets anvisning, och när han reste sig upp märkte han att det som tidigare var ett fast brev nu var som lättaste damm.

—

När Cedric gick mot Hogwarts grindar och spetsen på hans trollspö lyste upp dök Wiljam ned i sin svarta fenixform, ett par ögonblick senare hovrade han framför Cedric, som automatiskt lyfte sin högra arm för att låta fågeln sätta sig på armen.

Ögonblicket därefter stirrade han in i dess ögon och kunde svära på att han såg evigheten långt där inne. Det som väckte honom var en smärta i högra handen, och han höll på att knuffa undan fågeln som hade bitit ett sår på hans hand. Men han hejdade sig och såg hur fågeln släppte tårar i såret, och ett par ögonblick senare fanns bara ett litet märke kvar. Ett märke i form av en blixt.

Cedric stirrade på märket, det var väldigt likt Harry Potters märke, men mycket mindre. När fågeln vände huvudet mot honom stirrade han in i dess ögon igen, men nu kunde han svära på att han djupt inne i sitt medvetande hade en ny tanke.

_Lycka till – vi ska klara det._

Men så var den åter borta.

Men hur underligt det än var, så visste han att han nu skulle till astronomitornet var kväll.

—

Cedric smög till tornet, och Wiljam tog sig dit också, där _umgicks_ de på det sätt som en människa umgås med fåglar. Det blev att stryka fågeln längs vingarna och berätta om sitt liv och sina funderingar för den. Och han märkte att efter var kväll fanns fågeln alltmer i hans medvetande. Det kändes som att det trots allt fanns _hopp_.

—

Turneringens sista uppgift hade kommit till sin final, Cedric hade undrat varför inte fågeln hade valt Harry Potter istället för honom, så kom han på. Det lilla ärr han fortfarande hade på sin högra hand var ju länken, kanske var det samma som länkade till Potter. De tog trofén tillsammans.

"Var är vi?" Sa Potter där han låg på marken framför honom. Själv hade han ingen aning varför han ruskade på huvudet och räckte fram en hand för att hjälpa upp Potter.

Att de var på en kyrkogård märkte han snabbt. Trofén låg på marken framför dem. Så frågade Potter — "Visste du om att det var en flyttnyckel?"

"Jag hade ingen aning, kan tro om det här ingår i uppgiften? Och du?"

"Nej, ingen aning — men trollspö fram, är nog en kämplig åtgärd nu, jag har en illa föraning om det här." Sa Cedric när han plötsligt såg det första brevet framför sina ögon — var det här han skulle dö?

Ett kommando hördes, men utan att Cedric kunde höra vad det var, så hörde han nästa sak _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_ och innan han förstod vad som hände slog det gröna ljuset in i honom. — Smärtan var fruktansvärd, men - - - långt inne i det kände han hur han lämnade sin kropp och drogs in i något annat.

—

_Cedric._

'_Utifrån alla tänkbara kontroller är du död. Just nu finns du här tillsammans med mig i den här fågelformen, en dödsfenix. Jag kan fånga upp en själ, och behålla den i några dagar. När jag gav dig av mina tårar, gav jag dig kraften att kroppen kan klara att vara utan dig i upp till en månad. Kan vi nu hålla dem från att begrava dig, eller bränna den på bål. Så ska vi kunna väcka upp den igen.'_

'_Vad hände — egentligen?'_

'_Potter lurades in i en fälla, hela tävlingen gjordes om till just detta — Voldemort kommer att förkroppsligas strax. Snart måste du kort lämna min kropp för att beordra Potter att ta med din kropp tillbaks. Annars är risken stor att de andra förstör den för mycket för att kunna rädda den.'_

'_Hur?'_

'_När deras trollspön möts så ska du kliva ut ur Voldemorts trollspö och beordra honom det, fast, kanske mer som en önskan. Sen väntar du utanför tillsammans med några till som kommer ut. När Potter försvinner, så tänk på att komma tillbaks in hit.'_

'_Vad händer sedan?'_

'_Det blir lite ceremonier, där de sörjer dig. Tyvärr kan vi inte återställa dig förrän tidigast om en vecka. Efter det, kommer det smärtsamma, för oss att skiljs.'_

'_Måste vi det? Jag har börjat gilla dig.'_

'_Ja, jag är bara utlånad, i ett försök att rädda dig.'_

'_Och denne –någon- visste vad som skulle hända? Hur?'_

'_Du får ursäkta att du inte får svar på alla frågor. När du är tillbaks i din kropp, och uppe igen, är du fri från din tystnadesed, och får berätta om hela den här händelsen, därför berättar jag inte mer än du får återge.'_

—

Det hade varit långa dagar för Wiljam, Cedric inne i honom hade varit frågvis, men ändå ödmjuk. Problemet var att inte visa minsta tendens att ge några ledtrådar. De hade följt vad som hände med hans kropp, och var säkra på att de skulle kunna återstarta hans kropp redan den 1 juli, som var det första tillfället vad Wiljam hade förstått. Kanske kunde det ha gått tidigare, men han hade sagt en vecka till Cedric, då fick det förbli en vecka, om inget drastiskt hände.

—

Cedrick låg i den öppna kistan, jordfästningen var planerad till första söndagen efter en full vecka efter hans död, vilket var några dagar efter att alla elever hade lämnar skolan för sommaren. Wiljam styrde _återuppväckelsen_ till natten mot söndagen. Allt gick bra, och ett par rejäla hack och slit för att få bort alla kläder framför bröstkorgen fick han äntligen fram bar hud. Ett ordentligt sår var han tvungen att åstadkomma, för att fylla det med tårar. Därefter var han tvungen att använda fenixmagi, sin fenixmagi. Cedrics _livsande_ var tillbaks i den fortfarande döda kroppen. Den blixt som exploderade i det skapade såret fick kroppen att lyfta högt i en chock.

Oväsendet lockade även dit Cedric's föräldrar, Amos och Lismari. Naturligtvis blev de upprörda av den _ilskna_ fågeln som anföll liket av deras son. Men när de hörde de kvävda hostningarna från kistan stelnade de till. Fågeln hade också lugnat ner sig efter att kroppen i kistan började vakna till liv.

—

Nu kunde han återvända till Läckande Kitteln och äta en sen middag. Tom visste att han skulle vara borta några dagar, och han hade betalt för nästa månad den sista maj. Nu skulle han ha ett par dagars vila. Visst hade det varit stilla dagar, men mentalt mycket påfrestande att ha någon annans själ att bära med sig, och inte kunna göra något _privat_ under den tiden. Dessutom, medan han bar på den extra själen hade han ingen möjlighet att ens tänka på att vara _männsiska_ igen, än mindre skifta tillbaks, det skulle effektivt kasta ut _gästen_ till en säker död. Men nu var det över.

—

Visst var han nyfiken, det hade gått fyra år sedan dementorincidenten, nå, egentligen skulle den hända i morgon, så varför inte se hur det hela gick till. I sin svarta fenixform klev han upp ur det grunda vattnet vid stranden av Azkaban. Så växlade han över till sin _örn_, den var mer neutral och som det kunde han sitta på höga platser och se vad som hände nedanför.

Det var så han kunde se att en äldre kvinna sökte sig fram till två av dementorerna som höll sig framför ingången till fängelset. De två verkade lyssna till avd hon sa, och på det avstånd Wiljam fanns var det omöjligt för honom att höra något. Men han anade att de två skulle vara på Privet drive i morgon kväll. En snabb förbiflygning gav honom en bild av damen, och han skulle kunna känna igen henne om han såg henne igen. Efter det blev det att hålla ögonen på dementorerna.

Han tittade på skuggorna som var hans klocka, det var lite efter sju på kvällen det hade hänt. Så när tiden närmade sig sju så höll han särskild uppmärksamhet på dem. De gick mot ett gammalt cykelhjul som han inte hade sett tidigare, då förstod han — flyttnyckel.

I sin flykt mot dem växlade han över från örn till flygande orm just innan han slog ner mot den ena dementorn och innan något annat hade hunnit hända märkte han att flyttnyckeln förflyttade dem. Så snart de stannade flög han undan från dementorn han hade landat på, och snabbt växlade han tillbaks till sin neutrala fågelform. Nu hade han bara att vänta — se, och vänta.

—

Visst hade han varit sugen på att blanda sig i händelserna, men han visste att han enbart kunde se på och lära sig vad som verkligen hände, av det han inte visste tidigare. Han såg förhöret med Vernon, och hur Vernon tvingades lämna ifrån sig postväxlarna. Då kom han på, ministeriet tog dem, de tog emot femton tusen. Han skrattade inombords, för det skulle bli deras bekymmer att tala om för Vernon _vart_ pengarna hade tagit vägen. Han hade sett att katten Minerva också satt på första parkett och tittade på. Shacklebolt hade verkligen haft tur, att överleva dementorangreppet. Han hade larmat ministeriet och Dumbledore innan han försökte värja sig, men då var det för sent, för honom.

Resten var mest bara att se, och försöka höra de sporadiska kommentarerna. Alla verkade förvånade över att Potter hade kunnat döda två dementorer. Aktiviteten omkring resterna av de två hade växlat men slutligen överfördes det som var kvar av dem till var sin låda, efter det försvann de alla. Det intressantaste hörde han strax efter att katten Minerva också hade försvunnit. "Vernon, förstod du vad som hände?"

"Om det var som de sa så hade de där sakerna dödat _niggern_, men att han överlevde tack vare att . . . a . . . något Potter gjorde."

"De där sakerna, jag har hört om dem, och vi hörde om dem förra sommaren, då när massmördaren Black hade rymt. De är verkligt farliga."

"Så det ligger något i vad han sa . . . _han_ sa något om att han hade gjort något andra inte kan."

"Det verkar faktiskt så. Kanske ska vi fundera på det han sa och flytta på oss?"

"Vi far i kväll."

"Men — du blev ju tvungen att lämna ifrån dig de där du fick av han. Då har vi ju inga pengar att klara oss . . . "

"Föresten, vi lotsas som inget nu, men vi far i morgon när jag kommit hem från jobbet. Vi har, och vi har rätt mycket faktiskt. Jag ordnat har ett konto genom jobbet, var gång jag har ett kontrakt betalar kunderna till det, och jag i min tur betalar till företaget. Bara det att jag har köpt det jag sedan säljer till kunderna. Jag betalar bara hälften mot vad kunderna har betalt. Vi får inte göra så, men det är lite av återförsäljaravtalen som gör den skillnaden. Jag är min egen återförsäljare."

"Och det klarar vi oss på?"

"Vi klarar oss gott på det, och kan jag fortsätta så spelar det ingen roll de där småpengarna han trodde han behövde ge oss. Fast vi ska försöka hinna få tillbaks dem, de är trots allt _våra_ pengar."

Hämnden är ljuv tänkte Wiljam, och började tänka på hur han skulle formulera sitt brev till Grunnings. Men under natten skulle han se till att han hittade ett kontobesked, för att få summan och kontonumret. Han hade aldrig tänkt stiga in i det huset igen efter att han hade lämnat det förut. Men nu gällde det minuter, för de hade börjat packa.

Under skyddet av osynlighetsbesvärjelsen, och med några kopieringsbesvärjelser på mappen Vernon hade lagt på bänken medan plockade med lite kläder hade Wiljam det han behövde. Som avslutning satte han även en _signaturbesvärjelse_ på mappen, det skulle ge honom möjlighet att söka upp den om den så skulle vara på andra sidan jordklotet. I en ingivelse satte han av en liknande besvärjelse på Petunias hår. Den skulle hålla i minst ett år, kanske längre, men skulle med tiden växa ut och klippas av.

—

Det blev sedan ett par lugna dagar, folk kom och rörde sig som vanligt, aurorernas vaksamhet hade dock ökat. Wiljam märkte att Tom, krögaren fick många frågor, och vid ett tillfälle lyckades han uppfatta att de frågade om en yngling som inte kunde vara annan än han själv, men frågorna slutade redan under eftermiddagen under dagen efter incidenten.

Han hade själv märkt att även för honom falnade minnet av Harry Potter , men det kom tillbaks till honom med vissheten om att det var han som hade ansvaret för säkerheten av den hemligheten. Minnet av Harry Potter hade försvunnit ur allas medvetande. Hade han vetat om den möjligheten tidigare skulle han ha betalt mycket för att få det fixat.

—

Lördagens nummer av The Profet var intressant läsning.

_Pokjen som överlevde saknas_

_Efter att ha angripits av två dementorer har ynglingen vi känner som "Pojken som överlevde" försvunnit. Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt blev under sin tjänstgöring i tisdags kväll angripen av två dementorer. Den ena av dem lyckades med sitt uppsåt att beröva honom av hans inre. Normalt skulle auroren nu befinnas sig på St Mungos sjukhus under inväntat att kroppen skulle sluta leva. Istället finns han där under rekapitulering och förväntas vara tillbaks i tjänst inom några dagar._

_De båda dementorerna __**dödades**__ ja, de dödades, vilket fram till i tisdags kväll troddes vara omöjligt. Pojken som överlevde, vi skriver Psö, som förkortning fortsättningsvis. Psö gjorde någon besvärjelse som ministeriet inte känner till, men resultatet blev att de två dementorerna slutade existera. Det frigjorde auror Shaklebolts inre, som kunde återvända och återetablera sig i honom. Den enda kända som har kunnat överleva en dementorkyss._

_Frågan är nu vem är Psö. Ingen vi på redaktionen har frågat känner svaret på den frågan._

—

_Ännu en som överlevt dödsförbannelsen._

_Men Pojken som överlevde 1981, är nu inte den ende som överlevt en dödsförbannelse. Cedric Doggery, som dödades med dödsförbannelsen i samband med sista momentet i Magiskolornas turnering vaknade till liv natten mot söndag i förra veckan._

_Hans föräldrar vaknade av ett fruktansvärt dån från rummet där kistan förvarades i väntan på sista färden på söndag. Döm om föräldrarnas förvåning när en svart fenix, också kallad dödsbringare, eller dödsängel utöver dödsfenix, i många kulturer, attackerade deras döda son._

_Det som egentligen hade hänt var att fenixen hade gröpat upp en ordentlig kroppsskada den kunde gråta sina tårar ner i för att efter det chockera kroppen med sitt miniatyråskväder._

_Det var när unge Cedric hostade i sin kista som föräldrarna började ana att något inte stod helt rätt till. I och med livsteknet från unge Cedric slutade även fågeln att attackera. Några ögonblick senare var den spårlöst borta._

_Efter det har unge Cedric undersökts av helare från St Mungos som bara kan konstatera att han är fullt frisk och vid gott mod._

_Händelsen påkallade även aurorernas intresse, och han förhördes ingående avseende händelserna som orsakade hans död. Först var han orolig att berätta något alls, för han menade på att han hade avlagt en ed som kunde döda honom om han berättade._

_Men efter att ha kontrollerat honom för bindande besvärjelser kunde de bara konstatera att eden fanns, men var inte längre aktiv._

_Cedric berättade om hur han hade fått ett brev som berättade att han bara hade tre veckor kvar att leva, eller göra som brevet föreslog. Han kunde berätta hur han formade sig med den fenix som föräldrarna senare såg väcka upp honom inge._

_Sammantaget av unge Cedric's berättelse är att hans inre fanns inne i dödsfågeln under den veckan, och att det var tack vare bindningen till fågeln som han kunde komma tillbaks. Han berättar vidare att fram till det moment att allt svartnade för honom, med den intensiva smärtan när han dog, var allt överensstämmande med tidigare kända uppgifter._

_Unge Cedric upplever sig inte ha annat än mycket vaga och osäkra minnen från tiden han fanns tillsammans med fenixen. Men han har den och dess följeslagare att tacka för sitt liv. Han vill på detta vis framföra sitt tack till den som kunde ge honom sitt liv tillbaks. Han förstår att han nu har en smärtsam tid inom sig för fenixen är inte hans kompanjon, utan den bindningen var blott tillfällig._

_Vi på redaktionen är förundrad hur någon kunde känna till förhållandet som skulle medföra unge Cedric's död, och handla så att han trots allt överlevde dödsförbannelsen._

_Familjen Diggory har fått en ny syn på livet och familjen. De vill också själva framföra att familjen Diggory står i livsskuld till den som fick fågeln att göra som den gjorde. Att det inte var fågeln själv förklaras med det brev som berättade framtiden för Cedric innan han lät sig bindas med den._

"_Att binda mig med den var enkelt, det svåra blir saknaden efter den medan bindningen finns kvar det kan ta lång tid för mig. För dess ordinarie följeslagare må det var värre. Men jag är innerligt tacksam." Säger Cedric själv._

_Med det finns det bara en slutsats att dra, Han-som-inte-får-nämnas är tillbaks igen. Allt fram tills att Cedric drabbades av dödsförbannelsen har han klara minnen av. Det som hände efter det berättade han att han hade sett som i en dröm, och det var inte lika detaljerat som tidigare berättelser som Psö. lämnade direkt efter att han kom tillbaks från avvikelsen, tillsammans med den då döde Cedric._

_Allt tyder alltså på att vi har en tid av terror framför oss. Det har redan börjat. I går morse, fredag, påträffades Dolores Umbridge död. Hon satt vid sin arbetsplats på ministeriet, hon hade sjunkit ihop över sitt skrivbord. Ingen yttre orsak till döden kunde konstateras. Ingen magi som skulle ha kunnat orsaka döden kunde detekteras._

_Däremot, fanns ett budsakp ristat med något vasst föremål, på hennes bara rygg._

"_Den som leker med dementorer ska vara försiktig."_

_Det enda som kan härledas till det budskapet är dementorerna som angrep auror Shacklebolt i tisdags. _

_För mer ingående analyser se sidorna 3,4,6,8,9._

—

Wiljam låg när han läste det, allt var som det skulle vara, han hade aldrig tänkt döda kärringen, hon skulle bara skriva sitt erkännande, men när han började stå på sig om vad hon hade gjort dog hon av det han trodde var hjärtsvikt. Han hade velat fråga henne _varför_ men hon dog innan de hade kommit så långt i _samtalet_.

Griphook hade sänt honom ett besked, en _Hesta Jones_, hade fastnat med nyckeln i hand så att säga. Hon hade kommit för att som vanligt ta ut tusen galleons. När hon stod framför det tomma valvet och sieren tjöt.

Hon var fortfarande kvar i deras förvar, och i Gringotts interna förhör hade hon förklarat att hon fått den absoluta uppfattningen att det var ett valv som Albus Dumbledore disponerade, och det var på hans uppdrag hon månadsvis hämtade de pengarna, som hon sedan använde som betalning till sig själv och andra.

_Wiljam, _

_D. frånsäger sig all kännedom om Hesta Jones verksamhet. Hon ljuger inte enligt vad vi kan komma fram till. Vi kan inte heller ta tillbaks pengarna från D. med mindre än ett erkännande och medgivande från honom, eller ett domslut i deras domstol. Det skulle bara medföra att budbäraren får ännu sämre förutsättning. Vad har du för anvisning?_

_Griphook_

Wiljam svarade tillbaks.

_Håll henne förvarad, men behandla henne väl, på min bekostnad. Låt allt hon försöker meddela till någon gå till mig. Meddela D. att hon inte kommer ut förrän saken är avklarad. Vad – avklarad – innebär, behöver inte han veta._

_W.C._

—

Att Voldemort genast hade lämnat huset vid kyrkogården var en besvikelse. Han hade hoppats kunna angripa direkt där. Att gå tillbaks en gång, till händelsen, och finnas i ännu en upplaga var uteslutet.

Istället blev han tvungen att gå igenom de fyra år gamla minnena för att hitta de trogna som kom till Volddemorts restaurering. Han skulle plocka in dem efter hand. Fudge fick göra som han ville. Men även han skulle falla, han hade beordrat att avrätta Sirius, det räckte för Wiljam.

Han tänkte spara Malfoy till de sista, det fanns _pengar att hämta_ där. Macnair skulle bli den första hade han tänkt, men så tänkte han om. Dementorer, Azkaban – fler dödsätare. Dumbledore hade sagt att de skulle följa med Voldemort vid första erbjudande. Alltså, han var tvungen att tömma Azkaban först.

Det skulle bli ett tufft jobb. Men han visste hur han skulle komma in. Frågan var vem som skulle bli först, han eller Voldemort

— EOC —


	3. Chapter 3

**Vem var – Pojken som överlevde?**

**By Smargden**

* * *

**Kap 3 Azkaban**

The Profet hade ännu kraftfull nyhet tisdagen den 11 juli.

_Han som inte får nämnas vid namn återuppstånden._

_Bildbevis har kommit till redaktionen, bildbevis som saknar motstycke. The Profet har rätten att publicera alla 48 bildserierna från tillfället där Cedric Diggory dödades av den alla trodde var död, Peter Pettigrew. Unge Diggory, kunde inte se den som dödade honom tillräckligt för att kunna identifiera honom själv, men bildsekvenserna visar tydligt vad som händer._

_En av våra medarbetare som har en anhörig som kan labiologi, konsten att läsa på läppar, har fått se dessa sekvenser därför har vi möjligheten att också följa upp bilderna med det som respektive person i bild säger. Se uppslagen 2 till 14 för bilder med komplett text till respektive bild._

_Att det är så att de personer som namnges verkligen är anhängare kan det inte råda minsta tvekan om._

_Hur ministeriet nu ska kunna förneka restaureringen av H-S-I-F-N nu, återstår att se._

—

Wiljam hade hoppats få bilderna med i tidningen, men att de dessutom kunde sätta text till dem var suveränt. De omagiska videokamerorna hade ingen koppling i magivärlden, därför hade han inte kunnat visa det för tidningsredaktionen. Han hade dem kvar ifall de kunde komma att behövas. Men redaktionen hade löst det över förväntan, men han hade ett annat jobb att utföra. Allt var klart för det nu.

Först på listan i förberedelser fanns, _ett nytt fängelse_. Det blev att besöka köpmännen endera fanns det han behövde i Diagongränen, eller i angränsande gränder, eller så måste han utomlands. Han förklarade sitt behov för Griphook. De hade kommit överens om att hålla mycket noga kontroll på alla transaktioner en tid framöver. De letade också bakåt i arkiven för att plocka fram alla tillfällen då Fudges konto ökade med samma mängd som Malfoys minskade vid tillfällen som låg nära i tiden, och i den ordningen att Malfoys minskade först och Fudges ökade efter det.

Wiljam fick dessutom _tips_ om en gammal lag från tiden då romarriket föll samman. Lagen gällde fortfarande, även om den var totalt okänd. Med magins hjälp kunde han, när han hade besegrat en fiende som var allierad med en som angrep honom, eller om personen själv angrep, då kunde den angripne, om han vann över angriparen begära att konfiskera angriparens alla egendomar och tillgångar. Besvärjelsen var inte latinskt utan av grekiskt ursprung, men den hade modifierats och fallit i glömska. Lagen gällde, och besvärjelsen han var tvungen att göra innebar att binda motståndarens familj under sig. Det var en blodsed och han skulle ha en mängd portioner trolldrycken till hands.

Efter några dagar hade Griphook skaffat en _förvaringskonteiner_, från Hanoi. De i sin tur hade övertagit den från Stazi i Berlin några år tidigare. Den var inredd med 1265 celler, den kunde inte göras mindre än portföljstorlek, men den kunde göras osynlig. Däremot kunde individuella _cellblock_ lyftas ut, de var inte större än sockerbit när de var som minst. Vart block innehöll 8 celler. Han kunde lätt ha med sig flera block in under sin animagusform som orm.

—

Uppståndelsen blev total när The Profet lästes på torsdagen den 13 juli.

—

_AZKABAN TÖMD_

_Vid vaktavlösningen på Azkaban i onsdag morgon upptäcktes förlusten. Utan att något larm hade nått ministeriet var hela fängelset Azkaban tömd, på fångar, väktare, och dementorer. Inte ett spår av vare sig fångar eller väktare. Inga spår av strider kunde ses. Alla områdesskydd var intakta, de som har utfört tömningen måste ha god kunskap om detaljer i säkerhetssystemet för att kunna komma runt det._

_Det som förvånar alla är att det inte fanns spår av strider, eller av döda vakter. Ingen kan tro att vakterna skulle ha tömt fängelset själva. Det lär för övrigt vara omöjligt._

_För att komma in eller ut ur de delar där fångar vistas måste två slussar passeras, för att kunna passera dem behövs två olika nycklar som förvaras i olika rum på aurorernas högkvarter på ministeriet, de nycklarna har inte varit borta från sina förvaringsplatser. Försvinnandet är ett mysterium._

_Kanske inte försvinnandet ändå är ett mysterium, för två dagar sedan hade vi specialnumret om restaureringen. Vid en av bilderna där talar den nyligen restaurerade om att hämta in deras kamrater därifrån._

_Minister Fudge uppmanar till lugn, han säger, citat "Aurorerna har allt under kontroll. Det är ingen fara för någon, allt är ordnat om ett par dagar."_

_På frågan om "han som inte får nämnas vid namn" och som påstås ha kommit tillbaks igen nästan skrek minister Fudge. "__**DET ÄR LÖGN**__." Skrivande reporter kunde tydligt se paniken i ministerns ögon. Tydligen finns det en sanning i det ändå. Vi har sett av bilderna att de är autentiska, och vår reporter har också lyckats hitta platsen där det hände. Alla spår på marken styrker bildernas budskap. _

_Frågan kvarstår, vad hände på Azkaban. För lista över saknade interner och övriga detaljer och analyser se sidorna 5, 9,10,14._

—

— _PRESS-STOPP —_

_AZKABAN har försvunnit._

_Just innan pressläggningen av denna tidning nåddes redaktionen av ännu en häpnadsväckande nyhet. Ingen vet längre var Azkaban finns, eller har funnits. Aurorerna är villrådiga. De vet att Azkaban – SKA – finnas, men de har ingen aning om – VAR – det finns._

—

* _Hogwarts_ *

En örn hade setts jaga harar och smågnagare en tid, några kunde svära på att de hade sett att den byggde ett rede på ett av utsprången högt upp i ett av tornen. Det var nu en vanlig syn att se hur den satt högt upp och spanade ut över området.

Det ingen annan visste, var att vädringskanalerna från många att kontoren mynnade ut just där. Att ljudåtergivningen dessutom hade förstärkts magiskt syntes inte heller. Därför kunde Wiljam höra allt som sades i rektorns kontor, från Slytherins dagrum, och trolldryckslärarens kontor, och privata gemak. Satt han på den andra utsiktsplatsen hörde han från Gryffindors områden. Liksom ännu ett ställe gav honom nyheter från Ravenclaws områden. Hufflepuff hade han inte hittat ännu.

Men det mesta han behövde veta fick han ändå veta från rektorns kontor. Hesta Jones var övergiven — tills vidare. Flera saker förvånade honom, att han var viktig började han förstå av hur Albus talade om att säkerheten för _han som överlevde_ var livsavgörande, speciellt nu. Nu gällde det att börja plocka in de dödsätare han hade sett på kyrkogården.

—

Han hade avsett vänta med Lucius Malfoy, men han ändrade sig. Malfoy tillhörde de mer sluga, och intelligenta. Han måste tas först, de andra kunde han plocka in efter hand. Så det blev att bevaka Diagongränden.

Det var sent på söndagen som Wiljam såg den ljushårige mannen med sin promenadkäpp. Han höll ögonen på honom genom att flyga från tak till tak. Och se honom försvinna in i Svartalvsgränden. Det räckte för att gå ner och följa efter i människoform, osynlig genom magi.

Däremot att följa in genom en stängd dörr var omöjligt utan att väcka misstankar. Men genom att placera ett _magiskt hål_, han hade köpt på _Ninjamarknaden_ i Kyoto, längst ner på dörren kunde han slinka in som orm. Att sedan förflytta sig i dunklet var lätt. Alternativet hade varit skuggtransferering, men det hade sina risker för upptäckt när han inte var säker på hur det såg ut där han avsåg komma fram.

Återigen blev det ändrade förutsättningar. Herr Borgin var ett hetare byte än Malfoy nu. Han förstod av det han hörde att Borgin var den som försåg dödsätarna med vad de behövde av olagliga tillbehör. Visst skulle han förhöras, först. Men det var tillräckligt med det han såg och hörde, Borgin tillhörde fiendesidan, och var därför lovligt mål. I en strid är alla som deltar _kombattanter_ oavsett hur de deltar. Man skiljer på stridande kombattanter och ickestridande, men alla är de inblandade. Materielunderhåll räknas som lovligt mål, och herr Borgin var medveten om vem han stödde när han tillhandahöll materiel till fiendesidan, och var därför _lovligt mål_.

För att minska risken att lokalen hade någon form av aktiv antimagi, eller magiskt larm, vilket inte var helt ovanligt i butiker, speciellt skumma butiker, så valde Wiljam att träda fram i mänsklig gestalt, och när herr Borgin förvånat tittade upp, såg han rakt in i ögonen på Wiljam. En mental _stunner_ inne i medvetandet var lika effektiv som en normal, men den syns inte på någon detektering.

Ett set med runstenar var snabbt utplacerade och efter det var det en enkel sak att _mana_ besvärjelsen samtidigt som han lät tre droppar av sitt blod träffa kontrollrunan på den centrala stenen. Med det försvann _Borgin och Burkes_ från gränden. Ingen skulle längre hitta dit. Borgin själv förpassades till en cell i det cellblock Wiljam hade med sig.

Efter att ha omvandlat sig till sin form av Svart Fenix, förflyttade han sig snabbt till Diagongrändens transfereingsplats. Hade han tur, kunde Malfoy ha fler ärenden och komma till platsen och därmed kunde Wiljam lösa det jobbet samtidigt. Så blev det inte, Malfoy syntes inte och Wiljam drog sig tillbaks för natten.

Måndagens The Profet bjöd på en intressant notering.

—

_Rättegången mot Pojken som överlevde är inställd._

_För några dagar sedan indikerade ministeriet magi utförd av underårig. Så långt är allt redan känt, men ministeriet måste veta vem de ska kalla till rättslig prövning. Eftersom det är tydligt att en kraftfull glömskebesvärjelse har utförts, vet ingen vem pojken som överlevde är. Därför vet inte ministeriet vem de ska ställa till svars för det inträffade._

_Vidare så poängterades det i ministeriets första kallelse att sektion I 3 av ICoWSS var det som var specifikt och som föranledde så drastiska åtgärder som att genast döma ut personen från fortsatt utbildning vid Hogwarts, samt att personens trollspö skulle föreverkas och förstöras._

_Personerna som var inblandade känner redan till om vår magi vilket gör att sektion I 3 av ICoWSS, inte är tillämplig. Att personen dessutom räddade livet på en auror, genom att personen dödade två dementorer gör det ännu mer uppseendeväckande att ministeriet under herr Fudges ledning reagerar som den gör. Det ser mer ut som en hämndaktion från ministeriet, eller möjligen från en minister som har tappat allt förstånd._

_Minister Fudge, har inte heller något nytt att säga angående fångarna på Azkaban som försvann, eller att fängelset i sig också försvann._

—

Wiljam funderade en stund så kom han på att det borde fungera.

"Dobby."

"Ja master Harry."

"Du har ju tidigare varit i tjänst hos Malfoy, att ta mig in dit, vore att överträda vissa gränser. Men är det möjligt för dig att ta mig till _så nära utanför som möjligt_?"

"Ja master Harry, Dobby kan ta master Harry till, nära _Malfoys_. När ske det ske master Harry?"

"Kan vi göra det nu?"

"Ja visst, Dobby gör det gärna."

—

Problemet med skalskydden var att de sällan sträckte sig mer än några decimeter ner i marken. I steniga områden kunde det finnas skrevor där små djur kunde komma förbi, små djur eller magiker i djurform.

Ett annat sätt var att hitta magin i skalskydden och arbeta sig igenom dem. Medan Wiljam i örnform satt och tittade mot platsen där Malfojs herrgård fanns lät han minnena spela tilldaks till de tillfällen han hade sett Lucius Malfoy. Han sökte i sitt minne om han kunde hitta något tillfälle där han hade sett Lucius Malfoy tappa en droppe blod som han kunde använda. Men han fann inte minsta tillfälle, golvet i bokhandeln skulle sannolikt vara välstädat nu dessutom var et för gammalt.

Efter en stunds fundering kom en tanke, en udda tanke, men den var värd att undersöka. Först återtog han sin mänskliga form därefter höll han ut sitt trollspö, tänkte intensivt på en myggas sätt att stjäla blod från däggdjuren. Ett bi som just flög förbi fick bli hans verktyg. Transformeringen och _ordern_ var momentan. Nu var det bara att vänta.

En timme senare fanns en ovanligt stor mygga i glasskålen Wiljam höll i sin hand. Några besvärjelser senare var det bara blod kvar, med replikering hade Wiljam lyckats mångfaldiga de droppar han först fick, nu skulle han verkställa övertagandet.

Med en kontrollruna tillsammans med hans egna idéer om skalskyddsrunor och med både sitt eget och Malfoys blod kunde han nu _överta_ kontrollen över skydden omkring Malfoys ställe.

Första åtgärden var att blockera flamnätsnoden, andra var att hindra transferering in men främst utgående, även flyttnyckelförflyttning skulle blockeras. Slutligen blev det en omvänd _Fidelius_. Han blockerade för dem som fanns innanför hans inringade område, helt enkelt få dem att glömma hur de kom ut, att det över huvud taget fanns något utanför där de fanns. Det skulle räcka för nu. Men han skulle ändå plocka in dem han hittade där.

Från en plats på taket blev det enkelt att först använda en _stunner_ och sedan en _accio_ och avslutningsvis förpassa dem till en cell i det cellblock han hade tagit fram. Draco var den som först syntes, och han skulle just ta hand om honom när nästa person kom ut, han såg snabbt att det var Pansy Parkinson, det blev två snabba _stunner_ och så var omhändertagna.

Efter det dröjde det en stund innan Narcissa kom ut och sökte dem, så var hon avklarad.

Wiljam började fundera på ifall Lucius inte var hemma när han förslöt . . . men så kom han på, den till mygga omvandlade bi, hade funnit honom. Så han måste finnas där, bara att vänta. Och vänta tvingades han göra.

Sedan hände mycket, och plötsligt. Utöver Lucius Malfoy, kom även Walden Macnair, de äldre varianterna av Crabbe och Goyle, de mindes han tydligt från kyrkogården. Utöver de fyra fanns det ytterligare fem män. Alla verkade de villrådiga och osäkra.

Efter några kommentarer kors och tvärs hördes Malfoys kommando.

"Macnair, Mulciber, Dolohov ditåt, de kan ha sökt sig till buskarna där borta. Jugson, Nott ta med Crabbe och Goyle. Sök igenom området vid bäckfåran, där finns det några ställen de kan hålla sig undan. Avery, du kommer med mig"

Just innan dörren stängdes såg Wiljam hur en råtta med silverglänsande hand slank ut och försökte gömma sig i gräset. Men en snabb _accio_ fick råttan alias Peter Pettigerew att hamna i sin cell. En cell förberedd för just honom, han skulle omöjligt kunna rymma som råtta därifrån.

Wiljam hade just kommit fram till att även Voldemort kunde finnas inne i huset. Han hade inte mycket att välja på nu. Ett varv runt huset och förslutningsbesvärjelser och låsa dörrar skulle hålla dem inne som fanns kvar.

"Dobby!"

"Ja Master Harry."

"Se till att alla alver som finns där inne kommer ut. Men få dem också att ta ut alla minderåriga, och alla de vet är oskyldiga. Säg till mig när det är klart."

"Genast Master Harry." . . . . . "Alla alver är ute, inga små eller andra som inte borde vara inne finns är där nu, Master Harry."

"Tack Dobby, håll alverna sysselsatta, och låt dem inte bli mina fiender, jag vill inte skada dem."

Tre minuter senare brann det i huset, och det brann ordentligt. Stormfågelns förmåga att kalla på åska blixtar, liksom att styra dem skötte om det. Femtiotalet blixtar hade fått huset att tappa all förmåga att motstå eld. Även de två separata grupperna drabbades av blixtar.

Det var lite makabert, men Wiljam förstod att det var enda möjligheten. Snabbt öppnade han sina cellblock. Med mental kontroll inne i respektives medvetande kunde han avgöra vilka som var _sanna_ anhängare till Voldemort, dem förpassade han in i det brinnande helvete han hade gjort om Malfoys herrgård till.

Pettigrew ville han ha kvar i livet, bara därför att han bar vittnesmål, om vem som hade förrått hans föräldrar.

Så, medan han höll på kom han på att det kunde finnas fler, där ute. Han hade redan sett hur Voldemort kallade sina anhängare. Han öppnade skalskyddet för inkommande, och pressade sitt trollspö mot Pettigrew's dödsätarmärke, formade sin tanke att de skulle komma till just den plats han styrde dem till, varpå han släppte iväg en ordentlig mängde energi.

Vad de inte förstod var att de transfererade rakt in i eldhavet.

I det manade Wiljam de ord han hade lärt sig av Griphook, han manade och manade, medan han tittade på det resterna av det brinnande huset. Han kände magin flöda, och han förstod att något hade hänt. Och så omslöts han själv av en fruktansvärd smärta, och han förstod att Voldemort försökte ta över honom. Det blev en inre strid.

Efter att smärtans vindlingar klarnade för honom formades hans mentala gestalt, och framför honom fanns en något äldre variant av Tom Riddle, sådan Harry hade sett honom som innan han dödade basilisken och dagboken. Då insåg han att inom honom själv fanns ännu en del av Tom Riddle. Det skulle bli en kamp om herraväldet över kroppen. En av dem skulle bli död, den andra skulle behålla eller _ärva_ kroppen.

Tom Riddle, hade lärt sig hur han kunde styra andra genom mental magi och avsåg göra det med det han såg framför sig som unge Harry. Att han såg in i basiliskens medvetna förstod han inte förrän hans medvetna skrumpnade ihop. Just innan han slutligen slocknade kunde Wiljam ta över minnet från det medvetna som just lämnade honom. Striden var över. — för den här gången.

—

Fredagens nummer av The Profet var omfattande:

_Saker händer. En ny maktfaktor avlöser en äldre._

_Den många har känt som Lord Voldemort, har återigen mött sin undergång, möjligen inte den sista ens för denna gång. Men i dagarna gjordes en häpnadsväckande upptäckt i ministeriets avdelning för registerhållning._

_Åttiofem personer avled i något som synes vara ett samlat tillfälle. Bland dem fanns Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, båda välkända vid ministeriet. Det som gör det hela ännu mer tydligt är att samtliga dessa familjers ägande överfördes till "Pojken som överlevde". Enligt ministeriets noteringar utfördes en rit enligt en gammal, men gällande lag. En lag som ger en angripen som besegrar sin angripare rätten att ta över dennes ägodelar. Därmed är det ställt utom all tvivel att de som miste sina tillgångar — och livet, arbetade för den som angripit "Pojken som överlevde" och att de förlorade._

_Den lagen ger också den försvarande rätten att döma de angripande till vilket straff personen så önskar. Det är tydligt att dödsstraff dömts ut och utmätts._

_De överlevande i familjerna är enligt den lagen nu slavar under "Pojken som överlevde", men vad denna redaktion har fått veta så har Gringotts fått i uppgift att organisera ett drägligt liv för dem. Efter att de har avgett en ed att inte agera som sina nu avlidna familjemedlemmar._

_Det tyder också på att vi har en ny maktfaktor att vara vaksamma på, lagen gäller fortfarande. "Pojken som överlevde" är också angripen av ministern själv och därmed hela ministeriet. Det innebär att så länge inget slutligt __**avtal**__ har ingåtts har personen rätten på sin sida att agera mot ALLA som angripit honom, det inkluderar även de som bestal honom på hans pengar._

_Vad "Pojken som överlevde" kommer att göra vet ingen ännu, men så länge ministeriet inte har kapitulerat för honom, och avslutat sina angrepp så finns möjligheten att även ministeriet upphör att existera. Det samma gäller Hogwarts då han bestals på uppdrag av rektorn där._

—

Wiljam läste tidningen medan han avnjöt sin frukost. Det gav förvisso en del idéer. Att gömma ministeriet för dem var in av idéerna. Men för honom var _kriget_ över, åtminstone tills vidare. Dessutom var han uppriktigt trött. Han tog sitt beslut. Han var bjuden tillbaks till Japan. Nå – efter att han hade tagit hand om Fudge, föresten efter att han hade tagit hand om _hela_ ministeriet.

—

The Profet Lördag 22 maj.

_Öppet brev till ministeriet – och Brittiska magisamhället._

—

_Efter att ha läst i gårdagens tidning och sett vilka möjligheter jag har så erbjuder jag ett fredsavtal om följande villkor kan uppnås. Det är absolut krav och ej förhandlingsbart._

_-_

_A. Fudge fängslas, och strippas på allt, inklusive hem och familj. Inlåses för resten av sitt liv. Hans agerande har möjliggjort för personer som stödjer Voldemort att bygga upp sin styrka. Det, utöver hans inkompetens, är skäl nog för att avsätta honom._

_-_

_B. ALLA på ministeriet avskedas formellt, och återanställes efter att de tagit en ED på att arbeta demokratiskt. Inga prioriteringar på annat än kvalifikationer får ske._

_-_

_C. Inga lagar som hindrar personer som försöker leva ett anständigt liv utan att drabba andra får finnas. Exempelvis varulvar som gör allt de kan för att inte drabba andra skall ha fri rörelsefrihet, när de kan visa på att de inte utgör risk för andra._

_-_

_D. Inga fler inspärrningar i hutlösa fängelser utan korrekta förhör där den tilltalade har möjlighet till att ärligt försvara sig själva. Undantaget Fudge, som har bevisat sin skuld redan._

_-_

_E. Eden som kommande ministrar ska svära in sig med ska innehålla förhinder att ta emot mutor i alla former, och att försöka tillskansa sig det som är andras med rätt._

_-_

_F. Återkalla Albus Dumbledores "Order of Merlin" då hans gärningar inte lever upp till det den orden står för. Likaså att avsätta honom som ledare och deltagare i "Stora rådet" då han tillät personer som Malfoy och Macnair med flera att komma undan sina fällande domslut 1981, och att tillåta den oskyldige Sirius Black att utan rättegång eller rättvist granskande av hans fall, placera honom i Azkaban._

_-_

_G. Att avsätta Albus Dumbledore som rektor för Hogwarts, på grund av hans inkompetens att leva upp till den befattningen, genom att tillåta en lärare som Severus Snape att agera som han gjort under många år. Snape för övrigt, brann inne tillsammans med övriga dödsätare i stora bålet när Malfoys herrgård brann ner till grunden när Voldemort hade sitt möte med sina anhängare._

_-_

_H. Att Albus Dumbledore återbetalar de 22400 Galleons han stulit av "Pojken som överlevde". Plus lika mycket i stöldavgift. Han lurade Hesta Jones att hämta det ur det han påstod var hans valv som hon hämtade pengarna ur. För att göra det ännu mer förnedrigt för honom har han övergett henne att försöka klara sig helt på egen hand. Är det inte patetiskt av en ljusets riddare att stjäla genom ombud av ett föräldralöst barn och när det uppdagas hålla sig borta från ansvar. Hade han svarat upp inför det när det avslöjades hade han visat ryggrad, men att överge stackars Hesta, fick mig att förstå vilken ynkrygg han verkligen är. Och du liksom Fudge, försök smita så får jag lite roligt att göra. Beakta att om jag kunde ta hand om Voldemort och hans gäng samtidigt, är varken du eller Fudge något jag tvekar att ge mig på._

_-_

_I. HOGWARTS: Se till att styrelsen för Hogwarts inte infiltreras av rötägg i stil med Lucius Malfoy. Kontrollera den nuvarande gruppen och se till att ersättare är korrekta i framtiden. Se också till att kurserna håller en god kvallitet, det är ministeriet som svarar för examina, och examensfrågorna är de som styr undervisningen. Det duger inte att magivärlden inte förstår vardagslivet bland de omagiska, bara som exempel. _

_-_

_J. FRAMTID: Uppgift till nya ministeriet: Placera en LAG som förbjuder diskriminering av magianvändare, oavsett rikedom eller familjehistoria, eller andra orsaker._

—

_Kan de ovan nämnda kraven genomföras, godtar jag att lämna övriga krav på det magisamhälle som genom sin allians med Voldemort har angripit mig, och som därmed blivit att betrakta som mina fiender._

_Och en sak till, var beredda på att det finnas möjlighet att Voldemort skapar fler tillfällen att komma tillbaks. Var gång han dödas, är en gång mindre han kan återuppstå. Även om han återkommer så är han inte odödbar. Men låter ni personer som Fudge, Dumbledore och Malfoy styra er, så har ni er själva att skylla._

_Godtas och genomförs ovan villkor, kommer ni själva att märka att vårt __**avtal**__ har genomförts. Dementorer är inget ni ska leka med, Dolores Umbridge sände två sådana på Fudges uppmaning för att ta hand om mig. Hon dog av hjärtsvikt när jag förklarade vad jag avsåg göra med henne, inte mitt fel att hon hade svagt hjärta. I övrigt är nu alla dementorer ett förflutet kapitel. Azkaban behövs inte längre. Gringotts är beredda på att svara för förvaringen av korrekt dömda fångar. Mot en avgift naturligtvis._

_Att jag inte tagit hand om Fudge själv betyder inte att han är fri från mig. Fudge — gör mig glad — försök rymma, så har jag något att leka med några veckor._

—

_ADJÖ_

_- - - - -_

— EOC —


	4. Chapter 4

**Vem var – Pojken som överlevde?**

**By Smargden**

**

* * *

**

**Epilog**

Vadå — behövs det?

Men okej då.

-

-

-

Ingen mindes _Harry Potter_.

—

Hermione Visste att hon saknade någon — mycket. Men hon visste inte till vem hon kunde skriva till. Men hon märkte att Ron Weasley gled allt längre ifrån henne, inget hon var ledsen för, faktiskt det motsatta. Hon kunde fokusera på studier, vilket var hennes enda intresse nu.

—

Roland Weasley, fick inga mer _fickpengar_ av Albus Dumbledore. Hans svaga resultat vid testen för O.W.L. satte honom i enbart allmänna klasser och hans förhoppning om en god karriär grumlades. Löften han hade fått av Dumbledore var inte längre giltiga.

—

Hesta Jones, blev frigiven ur Gringotts förvar, efter att ha avgett en ed, på att hon aldrig mer skulle gå ärenden hon inte visste var fullkomligt ärliga.

—

Albus Dumbledore, led ett nederlag. Att det fanns sanningar i det han läste i tidningen förstod och visste han. Voldemort hade varit bra för honom, flera familjer hade försvunnit och med det hade hans eget kapital ökat, som krigskassa visserligen, men få visste hur han använde det. Han hade tre val att välja att ge sig till ministeriet, eller att försöka fly undan. Sista utvägen var att välja den feges väg. Han skulle just aktivera sin flyttnyckel för att komma undan när rummet skimrade i blått. Han hörde hur det manade på ett gammalt språk. Så övergick ljudet i begripligt språk.

"Albus Dumbledore, så du tänkte försöka komma undan. Beklagar min gamla gosse, du har spelat med att döda mig länge nog för att göra det legitimt för mig att besvara det försöket. Du har inte längre magiförmåga. Fler än du kan göra spärrar. Dessutom ser du, hur du än försöker undvika det, en grupp siffror, de började nyss på två timmar. De räknar ner till noll, det är den livstid du har kvar. Och – du kan inte lämna ditt kontor."

Efter det blev det absolut tyst. Som avslutning försökte han skriva sig fri från ansvar för de handlingar han hade begått, medvetet eller omedvetet. Och menade att det han hade gjort hade tjänat ett gott syfte.

Det var Minerva som hittade honom när tiden hade tickat färdigt och dörren lät sig öppnas.

—

Ginny Weasley, visste att drömmen om hennes prins hade gått i kras. Pojken som överlevde fanns inom henne, men bara i hennes drömmar. Hon kunde veta när hon vaknade att hon hade sett honom, och hållit om honom, men han var för alltid borta. Det var ett kärt minne, men blott ett minne.

—

Luna Lovegood, hon _visste_, men hon visste också att siare hade ett krav på sig. Att veta var inte detsamma som att kunna säga. Så snart hon försökte säga att _Harry Potter_ gjort det eller det, så kom det istället något i stil med _Nargols är känsliga för fotsvett_. Och hon visste att hon hade försökt säga något _hemligt_. Själv visste hon, och hon visste att hon var ensam om att veta.

—

Sirius Black var förundrad, inte nog med att alla dödsätare, inklusive Bellatrix, hans egen släkting, var döda. Peter Pettigrew hade tillfångatagits och erkänt. Själv var han fri och hade dessutom fått ett väl tilltaget skadestånd. Ur Dumbledores, Fudges och Ministeriets kassakistor. Men han saknade en ung vän, han visste att han borde minnas, men han kunde inte komma på vem han skulle minnas. Det gjorde honom ledsen.

—

Remus Lupin, hade samma svårighet att minnas hans ungdomsväns barn. James barn, vad han nu hette. Det skulle ha varit så bra om de hade kunnat mötas igen.

—

Nymphadora Tonks, hade sett Kingsley efter att han hade kyssts av en dementor, men hon hade också sett hur han kom tillbaks efter det också, det hade satt spår i hennes medvetande. Den som kunde rädda någon som blivit kysst av en dementor, den var någon att hålla i hand när åskan gick, och den hade gått ofta en tid.

Det hade blivit sista dagarna i Juli månad och hon, liksom alla andra hade blivit uppsagda från jobbet. Hon övervägde länge om hon skulle bry sig om att söka sig tillbaks. Hon hade inga problem med den ed alla nu skulle avlägga. Hon hade bestämt sig, hon behövde jobbet, i morgon skulle hon dit och göra eden. Men en uggla kom med ett brev.

_Bästa Nymphadora_

_Jag har förstått att du avser återta jobbet som auror. Vad sägs om att komma med mig en tid utomlands istället. Jag skulle bli glad om du kunde tänka dig att komma med som min vän, eller ännu bättre som min flickvän._

_Avsikten är att först vara en tid i Japan, jag har en inbjudan till ett av husen i Kyoto. Där kommer vi att praktisera asiatisk stil, med svärd och magi._

_Efter en tid där gör vi lite tid i La Paz, Bolivia. Där jobbar vi vidare på de tekniker vi jobbat med i Japan. Att centret vi är på där ligger på över 4000 meter gör att vi kommer att vinna mycket på den träning vi gör där._

_Efter det, kan vi höra med rektor McGonagall ifall det finns några lediga lärartjänster på Hogwarts. Eller om vi kommer fram till att vi vill slå oss ner någon annan stans._

_Tills vidare vill jag att min identitet hålls borta från allmän kännedom._

_Vad säger du om mitt förslag?_

_Godtar du så säg bara "Jag accepterar" och brevet är en flyttnyckel för dig att komma till mig._

_Om inte så säg "Sorry grabben". Och brevet förstör sig själv, som det också kommer att göra om en minut._

När hon kom så långt märkte hon att hon just hade gjort en besvärjelse, hon förstod inte vad, men hon anade att Harry, för just nu visste hon om honom, och att vetskapen om honom var högst tillfällig om hon inte accepterade. Men okej, som _vän_, var det okej att vara med honom. Så för att inte försitta möjligheten höll hon hårt i brevet och sa _"Jag accepterar"_.

—

Minerva McGonagall, blev plötsligt rektor, hon behövde nya lärare, i historia, i trolldryckskunskap, i förvandlingskonst, i det som förut kallades mugglarkunskap men som hade blivit omdöpt till samhällslära, och omfattade traditions – och kultur- kunskap i både det magiska och omagiska samhället, liksom strukturen hur samhällena var uppbyggda. I historia skulle även omagisk historiekunskap vävas in. Trolldryckskunskapen skulle interferera med örtlära de första åren, då många av ingredienserna i trolldrycken var just örter.

Även tjänsten i försvar mot svartkonst behövde en ny lärare, men med de nya lagarna så kunde Remus Lupin komma tillbaks. Ersätta henne själv i förvandlingskonst kunde Sirius Black göra. Hon fick även en tidigare lärare i trolldryckstillverkning att komma tillbaks, ett år, för att lösa den plötsliga krisen.

—

Cornelius Fudge, hade hittats död på sitt kontor. En helare från St. Mungos sa att han hade dött av _hjärtsvikt_.

—

Artur Weasley valdes till ny minister för ett år. Nytt val skulle hålla varje år.

—

Wiljam Cody, tillsammans med Nymphadora Tonks upplevde en fin tid tillsammans i Japan, och när Nymphadora förstod att Harry Potter inte var femton år, utan nitton år, gick hon med på att fördjupa vänskapen till flickvän – pojkvän. Och efter ett par månader gifte de sig. Varvid hon blev Nymphadora Liljan Potter, alias Lolita Cody. Båda hade förmåga att ändra sina utseenden, att _Tonks_ hade den förmågan var redan känt, men även Harrys förmåga att få sitt hår utväxt över natten, liksom hans mycket snabba helning vid skador visade sig vara tack vare en ganska omfattande metamorfiförmåga.

Efter tre år kom Wiljam och Lolita Cody att som gift par bli lärare på Hogwarts, Wiljam efterträdde Minerva på rektorstjänsten fem år senare. Erbjudandet hade först gått till Sirius Black, men när Fawkes hade kommit in och tydligt markerat att han var _vän_ med Wiljam Cody, undanbad sig Sirius Black från tjänsten, men kunde mycket väl fortsätta som biträdande rektor.

Genom diskret undersökning hade Harry också lyckats få reda på att makarna Potter hade övertalats av Albus Dumbledore att lämna Harry kvar och fly undan själva. Det hade övertygat _Harry_ om att de hade övergett honom, och inte heller var några han senare ville ha med att göra. När han behövde dem som mest fanns de inte för honom. Albus hade fått betala för sitt svek mot honom. Han var inte stolt över de liv han hade tagit, men de hade avsett att döda honom, så han bara lät allt de andra hade avsett göra mot honom — slå tillbaks. Egentligen hade han bara accelererat deras egen magi mot honom själv – men vänt den tillbaks. Därför var det egentligen inte han som hade dödat Albus, utan han hade dödat sig själv. De andra de hade dött i strid, för Voldemort som hade startat striden mot honom, han bara avslutade den. Umbridge och Fudge, var inte hans verk. Nåja, inte fysiskt i vart fall, de hade så svagt inre.

—

Den enda som kunde tilltala Wiljam som _Harry_ var den nye läraren i spådomskonst Luna Longbottom. Och då enbart när hon var privat med familjen Cody.

—

Neville Longbottom, tog efter några år sin magisterexamen i örtlära, och efterträdde så småningom professor Spraut.

—

Det enda som aldrig ändrades var Ginny Weasleys patronus besvärjelse. Hennes _hjälpdjur_ var och förblev hennes drömriddare med svärdet i hand. Men behovet av den besvärjelsen försvann alltmer då dementorerna var borta. Dock fanns det ett dödligt monster som patronusbesvärjelsen behövdes mot, men det fanns inte i Storbritannien.

Hermione Granger övertog ansvaret för biblioteket, och var reservlärare i ett flertal ämnen, liksom hon administrerade flera studiegrupper från sin position i biblioteket.

—

*** Finite ****

Det var det, det — En liten och kort sak. Men den dök upp i huvudet och ville bli skriven — så jag gjorde den till viljes. Jag skriver kanske ganska fort, men felprocenten är också stor, även när jag läser igenom själv efteråt så blir det fel kvar. Och ibland kan även jag ha svårt att förstå vad som egentligen skulle stå där det är något fel skrivet.

Några "ikke-svenskar" som har försökt läsa en del av mina HP-storys vill gärna ha dem till _begriplig_ engelska, vilket inte översättningsprogrammen ger. Den eller de som kan engelska tillräckligt bra för att skriva en översättning av mina svenska titlar är välkommen att hjälpa till med det.

Och som sagt, det är alltid intressant med fead-back. Så lämna gärna synpunkter, helst konstruktiva baserade på innehållet. Men även utmärkning av veltyrken är fälkbna. (Hi Hi)

/Smargden.


End file.
